My Smartphone Namja
by flystyle024
Summary: Smartphone yang di temukan Ryeowook mengubah hidupnya. Yesung datang dari dunia lain dan hadir di kehidupan Ryeowook. ketentuan mengharuskan keduanya terikat dalam sebuah ikatan janji? Yewook / GS. CHAPTER 8 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbelit…

Annyeong..saya kembali dengan ff hasil pemikiran otak saya pas mood. Jadi mohon di maklumi kalau rada aneh. Saya yewook shipper, kalau anda yewook shipper juga, silahkan baca ff saya. Yang pengen tau judulnya silahkan baca ff ini sampai habis karena di akhir acara ada iklan! Keke.. o..iya, saya ini yeoja ya, bukan namja! Dan kalau mau manggil saya, panggil Nay aja, karena itu nama saya. Oke..kita langsung ke TKP…

Siang yang cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Bukan panas. Ryeowook si yeoja cantik sedang sibuk berkutat dengan notebooknya. Tangannya lincah menari di atas tuts. Ternyata Ryeowook sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sepertinya Ryeowook kesurupan? Tidak biasanya anak bungsu Park Jung Su ini rajin mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Makanya, akhir-akhir ini, Ryeowook sering pulang terlambat karena dia ingin mengerjakan tugas sekolah di taman.

Di taman tidak ada apa-apa sih.. hanya saja suasana musim semi di taman kota ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengerjakan tugas di rumah dan mendengarkan kolaborasi suara eommanya dan sungmin eonninya. Setiap hari, ada saja yang berteriak. Seperti eomma yang berteriak memanggil ryeowook, atau karena lupa mematikan api di kompor, atau karena lupa membeli tabliod atau juga sungmin eonninya yang heboh berteriak ketika mendapat info atau foto baru dari Boyband favoritnya Super Junior *elu kan super junior ming -_-

"Eunghh.." lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook ketika dia meluruskan punggungnya. "Selesai juga.." lanjutnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ketika ryeowook hendak memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas, gelang manik miliknya jatuh. Manik-manik itu langsung berloncatan ke sana kemari menyebabkan tempat itu menjadi berserakan.

"Hah..gelangku.." ucap Ryeowook sambil memunguti manik gelangnya. Gelang dengan dengan tulisan huruf R-Y-E-O-W-O-O-K di setiap maniknya tercecer saling berjauhan. Ryeowook berdiri dan memeriksa gelangnya "Eh..huruf R dimana?" ujarnya sambil celingukan mencari huruf R.

Ryeowook berjalan mencari huruf depan namanya hingga ke tepi kolam dan mendapati manik gelangnya di salah satu batu jauh di tengah kolam. Tadinya Ryeowook berusaha mengambil, tapi karena tidak bisa menjangkaunya Ryeowook menyerah. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam. "Biar saja lah…yang ini kusimpan saja." Ryeowook memasukkan Manik gelang yang berhasil di kumpulkannya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Saat hendak meninggalkan kolam itu, kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu, di tengoknya ke bawah

"Eh.. ada smartphone.." kata Ryeowook sambil memungut benda berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Ini punya siapa ya?" katanya lagi, sambil membolak-balik smartphone tersebut. Ryeowook mencoba menyalakannya, dan berhasil! Tapi, smartphone itu hanya menampilkan gambar huruf Y dan kemudian mati lagi

"Baterainya habis ya? Ini punya siapa sih? Masa aku harus melaporkan Smartphone ini ke petugas taman?" Ryeowook mengambil smartphone miliknya dari saku seragam dan membandingkannya. Lubang chargernya sama. Mungkin bisa pakai charger ku. Evil bawaan calon kakak iparnya mulai muncul. "Bawa pulang saja ah.." Ryeowook memasukkan samrtphone hitam itu ke dalam paperbag di tangannya dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan eonni serta eommanya yang sedang menangis karena menonton drama korea. Mereka tampak sangat hanya mereka sih, Jangan lupakan seorang makhluk menyebalkan yang duduk di sofa lain. Itu Kyuhyun. Namjachingu sungmin eonni. Dia bahkan kelihatan sedang tidur bersama PSP nya. Merasa tidak di pedulikan, Ryeowook berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya

Selesai mandi dan berbenah kamar, Ryeowook mengingat sesuatu. Smartphone! Dengan terburu-buru dia mengeluarkan isi paper bagnya. Di ambilnya charger dan mulai akan lama. Ryeowook turun ke bawah untuk mencari makanan. Dia tadi belum makan siang.

"Eh..Wookie chagi sudah pulang?" tanya eomma sambil membereskan tissue yang bertebaran. "Eomma sih, melankolis banget, nonton drama seperti itu saja menangis, sampai-sampai tidak tau kalau anaknya sudah pulang dari tadi" protes Ryeowook kesal sambil menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya

"Haha..mianhae wookie, eomma sampai tidak tau kau pulang" jawab sang eomma sambil berlalu. Ryeowook sudah selesai makan, minum juga sudah, mau ngapain ya? Nonton TV bentar ah..

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya "O..iya, smartphone!" Yeoja itu berubah pikiran dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dia mencabut smartphone dari chargenya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang lalu menyalakan Smartphone itu. Yang tampak adalah huruf Y besar. Ryeowook menekan tombol menu utama, tapi tiba-tiba Smartphone itu mengeluarkan chaya yang menyilaukan Ryeowook dan membuat Ryeowok melemparkan benda itu. Sang smartphone tergeletak di tengah kamar. Sementara Ryeowook tampak ketakutan sambil memeluk boneka jerapahnya.

Seorang namja keluar dari smartphone itu. Namja itu memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Rambutnya juga hitam. Matanya sipit, tubuhnya tinggi dan terlihat keren, tatapan matanya tajam, namja itu tersenyum membuatnya makin tampan. Ryeowook mengakui hal itu.

Tadinya si namja hanya tersenyum, namun tak lam kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Ryeowook.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Ryeowook keras sambil bersiap melempar boneka jerapahnya. Sang namja tampak kebingungan.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka menampilkan sosok eomma, dan sungmin eonni nya dengan ekspresi panik

"Ada apa wookie?" tanya Sungmin pada adiknya yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas.

"T..t..tidak ada. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Kau tadi, kenapa berteriak?" kali ini sang eomma yang bertanya

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar "Mmm..anu,, aku hanya kaget. Tadi ada sesuatu di jendela kamar wookie"

Leeteuk eomma berjalan menuju jendela wookie dan memeriksanya "Tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"Eh..wookie, kau punya smartphone baru ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil memungut smartphone yang tergeletak di tengah kamar.

Ryeowook segera mengambil smartphone itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Ini punya teman wookie, tadi dia minta bawakan oleh wookie dan terbawa sampai rumah." Bisa gawat kalau namja itu muncul lagi, pikir wookie sambil merebut si smartphone dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja.

"Eomma dan eonni kembali saja. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok..hehehe" Ryeowook menunutun eommanya keluar kamar. Setelah itu dia menutup pintunya. "Huuhh.."

Ryeowook kembali mengambil benda hitam itu dan memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wookie, wookie..Umm, terima kasih wookie.." sebuah suara mengagetkan Ryeowook membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara

"Hah?" Ryeowook terduduk, seketika lutunya menjadi lemas. Bagaiman bisa seorang namja berada di kamarnya? Apakah dia sedang melihat hantu? Ryeowook hanya diam, meskipun namja itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Namja itu berjongkok "Kau wookie kan? Gomawo ne..sudah melepaskanku dari benda menyebalkan itu. Ternyata yang menyelamatkanku seorang yeoja manis"

Ryeowook sweetdrop seketika. Ryeowook mulai buka suara "Kau siapa? Eoh?"

Namja itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook dan duduk di sisi ranjang "Aku Yesung."

"Apa kau hantu?" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menatap Yesung intens

"Ya! aku bukan hantu. Aku juga manusia sama seperti kalian. Hanya dimensi kita berbeda. Kau. Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku kelihatan tampan?"

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya "Dasar makhluk narsis! Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau ada di sini dan terperangkap dalam smartphone itu? Padahal kau sebesar ini!"

"Itu lah appa ku. Dia mengurungku dalam benda itu.."

"Karena?"

"Apa aku harus mengataknnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Ryeowook mulai emosi menghadapi makhluk ajaib di depannya ini

Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook "Ah.. baiklah. Aku membunuh orang"

"MWO!" ryeowook menjengit dan menggeser duduknya. "Kau juga mau membunuhku?"

"Eh..eh..bukan begitu. Aku membunuhnya karena orang itu..menyukai yeoja yang aku sukai. Jadi aku membencinya dan membunuhnya" jelas Yesung sambil memainkan jarinya

"Lalu, bagaiman dengan yeoja itu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Aku juga membunuhnya. Aku membencinya karena dia tidak menyukaiku."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh? "Kau, keterlaluan"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook "Sebenarnya aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku dan ingin hidup dengan tidak bertindak kekanakan seperti ini. Tapi, semua terlambat. Tak ada yang mau percaya denganku lagi."

Keduanya hening. Sebentar kemudian Ryeowook bicara "Bagaimana cara mengembalikanmu ke duniamu?"

Yesung terkejut "kau tidak ingin aku tinggal bersamamu?" Ryeowook balik terkejut "Kau pikir, siapa yang ingin tinggal dengan makhluk dimensi lain yang ternyata seorang pembunuh?"

Yesung terdiam "Aku mohon, ijinkan aku tinggal disini. Diluar sana gelap wookie"

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya den membukanya "Pulanglah ke duniamu. Namja tidak boleh berada di kamarku. Aku taku denganmu"

Yesung mengikuti perintah Ryeowook dan berjalan terseok-seok "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi, ini sudah takdir..siapa yang membebaskanku, dia akan mendampingi hidupku selamanya" Yesung pun pergi entah kemana.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendengar yang barusan dikatakan Yesung. Ih..mendampingi makhluk lain. Kenapa harus dia yang membebaskan Yesung? Memang sih Yesung itu keren dan tampan tapi kalau ternyata dia seorang pembunuh, Ihh…

.

.

"Wookie..bu..buka,bu..buka jendelanyaa..Dingiiinnn.."

Tok..tok..tok..

Ryeowook mendengar suara itu. Dan itu nyata. Ryeowook terbangun dan melihat ke jendela. Dia mendapati Yesung yang terduduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. Merasa tak tega, Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung masuk. Ryeowook memberikan beberapa selimut pada Yesung. Dirasa Yesung sudah tenang ke alam mimpinya, Ryeowook berniat meneruskan acara tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Wookie.." Ryeowook terkejut ketika pergelangan kakinya di cengkram tangan Yesung. Ryeowook berjongkok "Wae Yesung?"

Dengan tatapan mata yang sendu dan sayu Yesung menatap Ryeowook "Bisa antarkan aku ke kamar mandi? Mau pipis.."

Ctakkk

"Appo…" teriak Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri yang dijitak oleh Ryeowook.

"Pergi saja sendiri, kau pikir aku eommamu yang harus mengantarmu ke kamar mandi malam-malam begini?! Lagian kenapa tidak pipis sebelum tidur? Apa eomma mu tidak mengajarkan hal itu? Eoh?" protes Ryeowook sambil membenamkan dirinya kedalam selimut tebal.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri" Yesung manyun dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar ryeowook. Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di kepala Yesung. "Berhenti mengganggu kepalaku, sakit tau!" sungut Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sedang nyengir

"Hahahaha..kau lucu juga kalau kesakitan begitu. Hey Yesung! karena aku yang telah membebaskanmu dan mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumah ini, kau harus menuruti perintahku, Oke? Kau tidak boleh keluyuran di rumahku babo.." lanjut Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu

"Aish..baiklah. Bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku? Panggilaku oppa, aku lebih tua darimu!"

Ryeowook terkekeh "Ne..arraseo oppa!"

…

Semenjak ada Yesung, Ryeowook selalu merasa kewalahan. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada eomma dan eonninya karena sering membohongi mereka untuk menutup-nutupi keberadaan Yesung di rumah itu. Yesung itu kan namja, sementara dia Yeoja. Sangat tidak nyaman membiarkannya tidur di dalam kamar. Yesung itu juga layaknya manusia, dia perlu makan, dan Ryeowook merasa kewalahan melakukan semuanya untuk Yesung, sementara tugasnya sebagai pelajar sering terabaikan

'aku harus bicara pada Yesung!' pikir Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan dengan gusar menuju rumah

.

BRAAKK

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali, dia mendapati Yesung sedang tiduran di ranjang miliknya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Aigoo..itu buku diary. Ryeowook meramaps buku itu dari tangan Yesung

"Ternyata kau tidak punya namjachingu ya?! Berarti benar dong kita berjodoh." ucap Yesung sambil menatap wookie

"Bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan itu. Oppa, aku ingin bicara denganmu, duduklah yang benar" titah Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi Ranjang, sementara Ryeowook duduk di kursi belajarnya. Tangannya dilipat ke dada. Gayanya benar-benar seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka.

"Yesung oppa, ini mungkin memberatkan bagimu, tapi kumohon, pergilah dari sini. Kau tau kan, selama ada kau aku jadi sering berbohong pada eomma dan Eonni, juga sering melupakan tugasku sebagai pelajar hanya untuk menyembunyikanmu di rumah ini. Aku juga merasa tidak nyaman jika kau harus tidur di kamarku..jadi untuk itu-"

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk pergi?" potong Yesung dengan cepat. Ryeowook mengangguk

"Tapi, jika aku pergi, kau akan mencariku..karena-"

"Tidak!" ucap Ryeowook

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan memohon, Ryeowook tetap menggelengkan kepala seakan mengetahui apa yang ingin di katakan Yesung.

"Wookie, aku ingin tinggal di dunia, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku bisa tinggal di dunia?"

"Kau boleh saja tinggal di dunia, asal tidak di rumahku apalagi di kamarku!"

"Lalu dimana?"

Ryeowook menatapnya sebal "Terserah saja, aku merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganmu"

Yesung hanya menunduk pasrah "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, asal aku masih bisa melihatmu, aku akan tinggal dimana saja" seperti biasa, Yesung akan menuju balkon kamar Ryeowook dan menghilang entah kemana. Ryeowook menarik nafasnya lega.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini sejak kepergian Yesung. Biasanya jika waktu makan malam dia akan turun lagi ke setelah eomma dan eonninya tidur, untuk mengambilkan Yesung makan malam. Saat tengah malam dia juga harus bangun untuk menemani Yesung yang ingin ke kamar mandi. Selalu saja begitu, Yesung hanya akan pergi ke kamar mandi pada tengah malam. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Yesung keluyuran di dalam rumahnya.

Dan sekarang tidak ada yang seperti itu lagi. Makhluk itu sudah pergi dan dia bisa bebas seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang membuka buku diarynya lagi atau menemani pipis di tengah malam.

Jam pelajaran terakhir di sekolahnya adalah pelajaran matematika. Ada ulangan lagi, Sonsaengnim Jung membagikan kertas soal. Ryeowook yang tadinya santai jadi berubah panik. Masalahnya rumus-rumus yang telah di pelajarinya kabur entah kemana begitu melihat wajah Sonsaengnim Jung

.

20 menit berlalu, Ryeowook sudah mulai tenang mengerjakan soal. Saat sedang asyiknya tiba-tiba, dia ingin sekali ke toilet. Ryeowook meminta izin pada sonsaengnim Jung untuk keluar kelas sebentar.

Begitu kembali dari toilet Ryeowook terkejut. Lembar jawabannya sudah terisi sempurna, dia celingukan mencari seseorang yang mungkin telah baik hati mengisi lembar jawabnya. Matanya yang tadi sibuk mengedar kelas menangkap sosok seseorang yang setengah muncul di jendela

Yesung! kalau yang ini baik hati ada maksudnya

"OMO!" teriak Ryeowook yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya

Sreeet..

Ryeowook merobek lembar jawabnya "Sonsaengnim! Boleh aku minta lembar jawaban lagi? Lembar jawab ku robek"

Sonsaengnim Jung yang tadinya bingung melihat Ryeowook merobek lembar jawabnya langsung memberikan lembar jawab baru

"Kamsahamnida"

.

"Benarkah? Wah, festival yang menyenangkan ya! Lebih menyenangkan dari tahun lalu" ucapku sambil berjalan menjajari Eunhyuk

"Iya, festival musim panas tahun kemarin aku tidak bisa ikut, jadi tahun ini, aku harus ikut. Lagipula aku kan sudah punya dongek!" Sahut eunhyuk sambil memeluk manja boneka ikan di gantungan kunci mobilnya

"Dongek?!"

"Hahaha.. Donghae maksudku

"Oh.. aku juga mau ajak Onew ke festival ini!" balas Key tak mau kalah

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baekie juga mau ajak Chanyeol! Ryeowook mau ajak siapa?"

JLEBB

Ternyata mereka sadar juga kalau ada aku yang tidak punya namja chingu.

"Ummhh..aku,, tentu saja pergi sendiri. Lebih asyik tau!"

"Ryeowookie!" teriak seseorang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ryeowook dan teman-temannya yang asyik mengobrol menoleh pada sosok namja di depan gerbang sekolahnya

Ryeowook menjengit. Yesung! gawat..Mati kau Kim Ryeowook

Ryeowook memandang ke tiga temannya yang terlihat sedang cengo. Mereka seperti melihat seorang pangeran istana saja, padahal yang mereka liat itu makhluk jadi-jadian

"Ryeowookie..siapa dia? Tampan sekali!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di dagu

"Kerennnn..namja chingu mu kah?"

"Dia lebih keren daripada Onew ku!"

Ryeowook yang menyadari teman-temannya terhipnotis oleh Yesung langsung menepuk pundak ketiganya "Hei! Apa yang kalian katakan? Dia hanya tetanggaku!"

Kini Yesung suadah berada di samping Ryeowook. Tangannya yang besar bertengger di pundak Ryeowook "Wookie, ayo pulang, aku belum beberapa hari ini aku belum makan. Boleh makan di rumahmu?"

Apa yang di ucapkan Yesung langsung mengubah feel Eunhyuk, Key, dan Baekhyun.

"MWORAGO?!" tatap ketiga temannya seolah mengatakan 'Benarkah namja setampan dia tidak punya persediaan makanan sehingga harus meminta?'

"Ah..tidak, dia memang suka bercanda, maksudnya dia sudah memesan meja di cafe, jadi aku harus ke sana. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Bye!" Ryeowook bergegas pergi sambil menarik Yesung

"Oh.. oke, kalau aku datang ke festival, aku akan mengabarimu, Bye!" Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa berpikir positif soal namja yang 'meminta makan' pada Ryeowook tadi.

"Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak curiga?! Jangan-jangan namja tadi gelandangan?!" selidik Eunhyuk

"Atau dia itu sudah menikah dengan wookie, jadi dia meminta makanan pada wookie karena wookie tidak masak beberapa hari ini!" celetuk Key

Plakk..

"Appo!" teriak Key sambil mengelus pundaknya yang baru mendapat tepukan keras dari Baekhyun

"Berpikirmu jauh sekali ayam betina! Tidak bisakah kalian berpikir positif tentang Ryeowook? Ayo kita pulang"

Eunhyuk dan Key mengangguk mengikuti Baekhyun yang berlari menuju mobil Eunhyuk.

.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?! Kau muncul tiba-tiba dan dan mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan pada teman-temanku, Eoh?!" Ryeowook berteriak sangat keras di depan Yesung, hingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatap keduanya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung yang menunduk karena di teriaki begitu keras.

"Aku lapar Ryeowookie, aku tidak bisa mendapat makanan semenjak pergi dari rumahmu." Jelas Yesung sambil melirikkan matanya pada Ryeowook

Ryeowook menarik nafas sebentar "Kau kan bisa menghilang dengan begitu cepat? Kenapa tidak mengambil makanan di restoran atau cafe saja? Eoh?!"

"Mau aku bisa terbang, bisa menghilang, tapi yang namanya mencuri itu kan tidak baik Wookie.." jawab Yesung

Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada "Benar juga apa katamu, lalu bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau uang jajanku habis untuk membelikanmu makananmu.."

Yesung menjentikkan jarinya

CTAKK..

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumahmu lalu biarkan aku makan di sana, kan tidak usah bayar"

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya seperempat senti. Ryeowook tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menjentikkan jarinya seperti yang dilakukan Yesung

CTAKK

"Kau benar!" ucap Ryeowook. Yesung langsung tersenyum lebar dan ikut berdiri begitu melihat ekspresi Ryeowook

"JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MEMBAWAMU KE RUMAHKU SEBAGAI TUMPANGAN GRATIS! KAU PIKIR NASI DI RUMAHKU ITU GRATIS?! BAYAR TAU!" Ryeowook kembali berteriak kepada Yesung dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung langsung mengejar Ryeowook dan berjalan menjajari Ryeowook

"Ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, aku sangat lapar"

"Tidak"

"Wookie, kumohon, kau kan baik"

"Tidak"

"Keluargamu itu kaya, appa mu bisa beli beras lagi kalau habis. Lagipula makanku juga tidak banyak"

"Tidak"

"Kau ini, aku kan sudah menjawabkan soal matematikamu tadi.."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya "Tidak. Lagipula, lembar jawabnya sudah ku robek. Sebodoh apapun aku dalam hitungan, aku tidak akan pakai jalan pintas murahan. Aku masih kuat berpikir"

Ryeowook kembali berjalan sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa menelan kata-kata Ryeowook, dan tetap berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook pulang

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian langsung menutupnya agar Yesung tidak sempat masuk. Ryeowook mendapati Eomma dan Sungmin eonni sedang memasak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang mencuci kentang. Ah..kyuhyun hanya ikut-ikutan saja, cari kesempatan dekat dengan Sungmin

"Ah..wookie pulang. Selamat datang wookie" ucap Sungmin sambil mengiris-iris kentang

"Ne, wookie masuk ke kamar dulu ne, eomma eon—"

TING..TING..

Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan monitor bel "Temanmu wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera mendekat ke monitor bel. Jangan-jangan Yesung.

Hatinya begitu lega setelah mendapati wajah Key di layar monitor. Ryeowook hendak berjalan menuju pintu, tapi saat di perhatikan, seperti ada seseorang yang nyempil? Ah.. iya, itu Yesung!

Ryeowook menekan tombol untuk membalas suara Key di luar sana "Ah..Key, kalian mau pergi ke festival?"

"Ne, Ryeowook ikut kan? Yesung sudah menunggu.." sahut suara di seberang sana

"A..tidak..tidak..Key pergi saja, sendiri bawa Yesung sekalian"

"Apa?"

"Ryeowookie, buka pintunya, tidak sopan bicara begitu." Tegur eomma Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklekk

"Key, aku tidak ikut ke festival, kau dan yang lain saja."

"Oh.. kau tidak bisa ya? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Bye!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang! Bye!" merasa Key sudah jauh, Ryeowook menutup pintu rumahnya, namun sebuah kaki lengkap dengan sepatu sport putih menahan pintu rumah Ryeowook

"Eh?!" Ryeowook berusaha menutup pintu dengan keras agar sepatu sport putih itu tidak membawa pemiliknya masuk. Namun Tenaga Yesung jauh lebih kuat. Ryeowook terkkejut. Jangan sampai berteriak. Yesung dan Ryeowook masih mengadu kekuatan menaklukkan pintu, Kyuhyun bingung melihat Ryeowook yang dari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan pintu.

"Ada apa wookie?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook panik dan manginjak kaki Yesung dengan tumitnya. Meski hanya memakai kaos kaki, Injakan wookie cukup membuat Yesung menjauhkan kakinya dari pintu. Sekarang hanya tinggal sebgaian jari Yesung yang menempel di pintu rumahnya

"Wookie, pintunya kenapa? Biar aku yang tutup." Ryeowook semakin panik melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

"Tidak, hanya ada sedikit berat saja" Dengan sekali hantakan, Ryeowook menutup pintu dan membuat jari Yesung terjepit di sana.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Yesung berteriak begitu keras hingga membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sedang memasak berlari menuju ke depan pintu. Ryeowook membelakangi pintu dan memejamkan matanya mendengar teriakan Yesung. pasti sakit, pikir Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu mendengar teriakan yang sangat keras.

"OMONA!" Leeteuk eomma berteriak begitu keras

"Kau, tampan sekali!" komentar Leeteuk

"Kyaaa! Dia sangat keren!" sahut Sungmin sambil menggigit jarinya

"Dia seperti memakai helm.." balas Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin-nya sedang memuji namja yang meringis memegangi jarinya sendiri

Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya mengetahui respon eomma dan Sungmin eonninya,. Namun, dia segera kabur ke kamarnya di lantai atas

Yesung meringis memegangi jarinya yang membengkak "Bisa aku bertemu Ryeowook?"

"Oh.. tentu saja, masuklah dulu, atau naik saja ke kamarnya. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" ucap Leeteuk sambil mempersilahkan Yesung masuk. Tidak biasanya Leeteuk bersikap seperti ini.

.

Ryeowook segera kabur ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Lebih baik dia di kamar dulu sebelum Yesung mengetahuinya.

Selesai berganti baju, Ryeowook menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar. Kelihatannya aman. Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya lalu kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Yesung ada di depan kamar!

Tapi, kelihatannya jari Yesung tadi berdarah. Hah? Benarkah? Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya Yesung menetes di depan kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa bersalah membawanya ke ruang tengah di lantai atas

"Tunggu di sini dulu ne, aku ambil obat"

Yesung mengangguk. Dia masih menahan rasa sakit di jarinya, darah mengalir dari sela-sela kukunya

Ryeowook kembali dan mulai mengobati Yesung

"Ternyata kau punya darah juga ya"

"Ya, kau ini. Kasar sekali ne"

"Hahaha..baiklah, aku minta maaf"

Yesung bersorak dalam hatinya "Ini sangat sakit tau!"

"Iya,iya, tunggu di sini aku ambilkan makan dulu."

Ryeowook kembali dengan makanan untuk Yesung. Yesung memakannya dengan lahap. Begitu selesai makan, Yesung menenggak air putih di depannya dan mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan. Ryeowook melemparkan sekotak tissue pada Yesung "Pakai tissue babo! Kau sangat jorok"

"Oh..iya, wookie kenapa tidak ikut ke festival?" tanya Yesung

Ryeowook memainkan ujung rambutnya "Mmmhh..tidak papa kok. Hanya malas saja."

"Padahal aku ingin ikut ke festival lho! Aku kan tidak pernah ke sana. Teman-teman mu tadi pergi ke sana"

Ryeowook mengagguk. "kenapa tidak ikut mereka saja? O..iya, kau kan sudah selesai makan, jadi sekarang silahkan keluar dari rumahku."

"Eh? Kau ini..kenapa sih selalu mengusirku? Kau kualat lho! Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk mencintaiku"

"Dasar narsis! Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pakai sepatu sport putih begitu?" tanya Ryeowook begitu melihat sport putih terpasang manis di kaki Yesung.

"Oh..ini, aku membelinya kemarin, masa namja keren sepertiku nyeker kemana-mana, ngga elit dong!"

Ryeowook membenarkan posisi duduknya "Lalu, dapat uang darimana?"

Yesung menaikkan satu kaki kananya ke atas kaki kirinya seperti layaknya bapak-bapak yang sedang meminum kopinya "Kau pikir ketika aku di suruh hidup di dunia appa ku tidak memberikanku uang?"

"kalau begitu, kenapa tidak beli makanan pake uang itu?"

Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya "aku harus membeli satu baju lagi. Jadi uang itu kugunakan untuk membeli baju. Kau sih, tidak mau ku ajak ke festival..kan aku ingin menyuruhmu memilihkan baju yang bagus untuk namjamu ini"

Ryeowook mendecih dengan apa yang baru Yesung katakan. Dia beranjak pergi dan mendorong Yesung ke lantai bawah. Tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Yesung, Ryeowook terus menyeret Yesung sampai keluar dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terbengong-bengong melihat adik yeojanya berlaku kasar pasa namja.

"Wookie, kenapa kau mengusirnya begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ryeowook meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar "Bukan urusanmu"

.

Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Tangannya menggapai smartphone hitam yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Di baliknya smartphone itu berkali-kali. Oh..sungguh mengerikan ketika dirinya harus hidup berdampingan dengan namja misterius seperti Yesung. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Ryeowook mulai menyukai Yesung. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dilemparnya smartphone hitam itu ke sembarang arah.

"Ah..gila" ucapnya pelan sambil melesat ke alam mimpi

-TBC—

Yeyy.. author bawa ff baru. Yewook again! Hehe, author bingung, sebenrnya pengen bikin cast lain, tapi ngga tau kenapa rasanya sangat ngga bisa! *ngomong apa sih?!*eh, ada yang tau g? ff yang ceritanya yesung tu punya cewe masa lalu namanya Park Sun young trus dia ketemu ma wookie gtu ceritanya, kasih tau nama author n judul ff ny dong. baiklah, silahkan di riview ff ini. Kalau ngga di riview juga ngga papa sih, eh tapi tolong di riview, setidaknya author bisa mengenal kalian" yang baca fict ini. Gomawo, ada chapt selnjutnya. Paipai...


	2. Chapter 2

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbeli, typo

Hei holla! Ketemu lagi sama author! Yeyey, udah chapt 2! Gomawo buat yang udah riview ya. Author lambat update karena ke RS, jadi ngga bawa lepi. Maaf kan Author yang ceroboh di chapt kemarin. Author lupa naroh judul di atas ff. Tapi, no problem lah ya, maklum namanya manusia, yang penting ada isi ceritanya keeeenn..Oke langsung aja deh

.

.

Seorang Kim Ryeowook masih saja tidur di ranjang kesayangannya di dalam kamar. Padahal sang raja siang sudah naik ke singgahsana nya sejak tadi. Tak di hiraukannya sinar matahari yang berusaha menyelinap lewat gorden kamarnya.

Yeoja imut berkulit putih masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. Dia berhenti di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sungmin, yeoja itu, membuka gorden kamar Ryeowook berharap matahari yang cerah dapat membangunkan adiknya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sang adik tetap tidur tanpa bergerak se senti pun. Sungmin menarik selimut Ryeowook dan menyentil ujung hidung adiknya "Heh! Bangun! Ppali ireona wookie-aaa"

Ryeowook langsung terbangun, siapa yang tidak terbangun kalau saat sedang tidur kelopak matanya di tusuk-tusuk seperti itu. Ryeowook menggeliat sebentar. Sungmin mengambil jam kecil di meja kecil samping tempat tidur Ryeowook dan menodongkan jam itu tepat di depan hidung Ryeowook

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. namun dia segera kabur ke kamar mandi saat dirinya sadar bahwa tinggal setengah jam lagi untuk ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Ryeowook turun ke bawah untuk bergabung sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya. Appa Ryeowook memang sedang ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan, jadi dia hanya di temani eomma dan Sungmin eonni. Tak lupa makhluk antah berantah yang menggilai Sungmin eonni selalu hadir di rumahnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Pagi-pagi seperti ini Kyuhyun sudah hadir di meja makan rumahnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan roti selai di depannya. Mobilnya juga sudah terparkir di halaman rumah untuk mengantarku dan Sungmin eonni ke sekolah. Appa memang tidak mengijinkan aku dan Sungmin eonni membawa mobil sendiri sebelum kami lulus SMA.

Ryeowook pun kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap untuk makan. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang punya rumah?

Ryeowook mengambil selembar roti, mengoleskan selainya lalu melahapnya. Di tengah-tengah acara makan sang eonni membuka perbincangan

"Wookie, siapa namja yang kemarin datang ke sini? Dia tampan ya!"

Ryeowook sedikit terbatuk mendengar perkataan eonninya. Rencananya mau akting tersedak saja, tapi dia malah benar-benar tersedak, Ryeowook segara meminum air di samping piringnya

"Iya wookie! Dia sangat tampan! Eomma sangat terpesona dengannya. Apa dia itu namja chingu mu? Eomma pasti akan sangat bahagia jika memiliki menantu seperti dia!"

"Ya eomma! Apa eomma tidak cukup bangga memiliki menantu sepertiku? Aku punya level lebih tinggi daripada dia! Aku pintar dan tampan eomma.." protes Kyuhyun tak terima karena wanita yang di panggil eomma itu memuji-muji Yesung.

Ryeowook melahap rotinya habis dan kemudian berdiri mengangkat ranselnya.

"Hey wookie! Aku sedang bertanya padamu, kenapa tidak di jawab?" tanya Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook yang akan melangkah pergi

"Hhhh..kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Dia itu Cuma temanku kok. Aku saja tidak suka dengannya" Ryeowook melepas tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju pintu depan

Leeteuk eomma dan Sungmin cengo. Namun sebentar kemudian Sungmin berteriak "Kalau begitu berikan dia padaku ya! Siapa namanya?"

"Terserahmu lah. Namanya Yesung" jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya "Yes!" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sementara sang eomma bertepuk tangan memberikan appluse kepada Sungmin.

.

Ryeowook berangkat ke sekolah tidak berjalan kaki kok. Dia tetap menumpang mobil Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi dia hanya keluar untuk menghindari percakapn tentang Yesung. Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya ketika mengingat bahwa dia memberitahukan nama Yesung pada kakaknya. Ryeowook meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya.

Seperti biasa, teman-teman di kelasnya sibuk menggosip dan tertawa-tawa. Taeyeon dan gengnya berkumpul di salah satu sudut kelas bersama geng Victoria. Eunhyuk, Baekhyun, dan Key juga terlihat di sana. Sejak kapan ketiga temannya itu ikut menggosip bersama geng "Twinkle" dan geng "Max-Electric"?

Eunhyuk, Baekhyun dan Key memang suka menggosip juga, tapi biasanya mereka hanya bertiga. Tapi sekarang, ketiganya malah terlihat seperti narasumber dari gosip pagi ini.

Ryeowook tidak berminat bergabung pagi ini dengan mereka. Ryeowook yang tadinya diam sambil mengutak-atik smartphonenya menoleh pada sekolompok orang itu ketika dengan jelas dia mendengar Key menyebut namanya

"Kelihatannya dia itu namjachingu Wookie! Ah..bahagia sekali Ryeowook jika dia adalah namjachingunya! Ugghh..pokonya keren!"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat sambil bergumam "Kenapa semua orang membicarakan Yesung.."

Semua kepala yang tadinya asik bergosip kini menoleh pada asal suara tadi. Padahal Ryeowook mengatakannya sangat pelan. Tapi ternyata mereka mendengarnya.

"Yesung? Oh..Jadi namanya Yesung?!" Taeyeon yang tadinya duduk di meja Victoria meloncat ke bawah dan menghampiri meja wookie. Semua orang bergerombol di meja wookie untuk mengetahui cerita selanjutnya. Sedetik kemudian meja wookie sudah penuh dan sesak oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada beberapa kepala yang memenuhi pandangannya

"Ceritakan tentang Yesung! Dia itu siapa?" desak Baekhyun sambil menyenggol bahu Ryeowook, seluruh temannya mengangguk setuju

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Yesung. Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?" Sahut Ryeowook

"Ah..bohong! kemarin pas pulang sekolah, dia menghampirimu dan menggoyang-goyangkan tanganmu, lalu mengajakmu makan. Masa kau tidak tau siapa dia?" balas Eunhyuk

"Ciiiieeeeyeeeeee!" teriak teman-temannya kompak saat mendengar cerita Eunhyuk

"Eh, mm..itu kan..karena..itu biasa tau!" ucap Ryeowook membela dirinya

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat kikuk begitu? Ahh..sudah kuduga, Yesung itu namja mu kannn?" kata Key yang sukses membuat Ryeowook terpojok

"Whooooaaaaa!" Koor teman-teman Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya

"Kalian apaan sih? Dia itu Cuma temanku. Dan aku tidak menyukainya tau!" kembali Ryeowook membela dirinya

"Eoh? Tidak suka ya? Hey Ryeowook, kau harus memberitau kami kalau kau punya namja setampan Yesung. Untung Yoona tidak melihat Yesung. Kalau dia melihat bisa di ambil Yesung mu nanti!" Victoria mulai suka menggoda Ryeowook yang tampak aneh sambil melirik Yoona

"Wuuuuuuuuu" Koor yang di pandu Yoona membuat Ryeowook terdiam pasrah

Baekhyun merampas handphone di tangan Ryeowook "Wookie, pinjam handphonemu dong! Aku mau tunjukkan foto Yesung ke teman-teman. Mereka pasti kagum"

"Sonsaengnim datang!" teriak seseorang

Ryeowook merebut handphonenya kembali, mungkin dia harus berterimakasih pada Kangta sonsaengnim setelah ini, karena telah menyelamtkan dirinya dari teman-temannya. Gerombolan yang bergosip segera membubarkan diri ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ryeowook menutup pintu depan pulang agak sore hari ini karena ada kelas tambahan. Ryeowook melepas sepatunya. Dia melihat sepatu sport putih di jajaran sepatu depan rak. Sepertinya dia ingat.

Ingatannya kembali pada saat sepatu sport itu mengganjal pintu rumahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Hah? Yesung?" gumamnya tak percaya. Kenapa namja itu bisa masuk rumah. Ryeowook berjalan pelan ke masuk ke ruang tengah agar tidak ada yang mendengar langkahnya.

Ryeowook mengernyit melihat Yesung duduk di sofa mengobrol dengan eommanya.

Sang eomma menyadari Ryeowook yang sudah pulang "Ah..wookie, kau datang juga. Yesung sudah menunggumu"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan deathglarenya. Yang di beri deathglare Cuma bisa nyengir memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Yesung tau Ryeowook pasti akan meneriakinya nanti.

Leeteuk eomma berdiri dari sofanya "oh..iya, wookie, tadi Yesung bilang dia ingin pergi ke festival di alun-alun kota. Kau jalan bareng Yesung ya"

"Hah?! Tidak. Dia pergi sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau" jawab Ryeowook cepat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Yesung yang sudah hancur

"Lho, kenapa? Padahal eomma ingin menyuruhmu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan, dan pergi ke festival untuk membeli jajangmyeon favorit appa setelah kalian pulang dari supermarket. Hari ini appa akan pulang. kalau wookie mau membeli sesuatu, beli saja pakai uang belanja. Beli saja sesukamu"

"Eomma, suruh saja Sungmin eonni dan Kyuhyun oppa. Jangan aku!" rengek Ryeowook sambil memandang eommanya yang masuk ke kamar

"Oh..jadi anak eomma sudah tidak mau membantu eomma lagi?"

Ryeowook segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya " ..bukan begitu eomma, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu"

"Ne..chagiya"

Ryeowook segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke festival. Padahal Ryeowook sebenarnya sangat malas pergi. Apalagi dengan Yesung. Ugghh kenapa sih, padahal dirinya menyukai Yesung. Tapi dirinya juga membenci Yesung. Entah kenapa

Ryeowook turun ke lantai bawah dengan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak kombinasi warna ungu merah dan hitam, dilapisi blazer abu-abu yang kontras dengan rok selutut abu-abu serta sepatu boot fasion warna putih kesayangannya, Ryeowook terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut coklatnya dibiarkan terurai. Sangat cantik.

Eomma menyerahkan uang dan daftar belanjaan.

"Wookie mau kemana? Modis sekali?" Tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook berpapasan di pintu masuk rumah.

"Ke supermarket. Lalu beli jajangmyeon" jawab Ryeowook di depan pintu masuk

Tak lama kemudian Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah keluar rumah.

"Yesung mau ikut juga?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kali ini, Sungmin bertanya pada Yesung

"Ne..noona, aku pergi dulu"

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang sudah keluar dari rumah

"Omona.. kenapa ada orang se tampan dia. Berapa sih umurnya, masih cute.." gumam Sungmin pelan

"Ya! Minnie, aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia. Dia itu begitu bagaimana Min!"

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau mengoperasi wajahmu agar seperti dia?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar setelah melihat Yesung

"Ya! Kau berlebihan! Kenapa kau selalu tak menerimaku apa adanya? Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu menunjukkan sikap yang tak menghargaiku"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan sangat dekat. Kyuhyun kaget

"Aku juga. Sangat mencintaimu. Seperti apapun dirimu, sesempurna apapun namja di luar sana..Aku tak peduli. Karena di hatiku hanya ada Kau. Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya di pipi Kyuhyun

"Hah? Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar

Sungmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun "Tidak juga. Benarkah? Apanya yang benarkah? Memang aku tadi mengatakan apa? Ah..lupakan aku pasti sedang mengigau"

Sungmin malenggang masuk ke ruang tengah dan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar dan pergi lagi ke luar untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun belum ganti baju dari pulang sekolah.

.

Yesung berjalan di samping Ryeowook. Tapi lebih ke belakang sedikit. Ryeowook mengomel tak jelas dari tadi. Hanya saat di Supermarket saja Ryeowook menghentikan omelannya. Setelah keluar dari Supermarket, Ryeowook kembali melnjutkan omelannya.

Yesung tampak seperti asisten Ryeowook. Ditangan kiri Yesung ada kantung belanjaan dari Supermarket. Sementara tangan kanannya mengukir-ukir sesuatu ditangan kiri Yesung yang sedikit di angkatnya. Yesung seperti asisten yang sedang mencatat perintah bosnya, Ryeowook, yang tampil trendy dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Yesung

"kenapa sih, kau masuk ke rumah tanpa ijin dulu,. Mengobrol dengan eomma pula, apa yang kau katakan eoh?"

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang eomma mu tanyakan."

"Memang eomma bertanya apa padamu?"

"mmmm..seperti..siapa namamu, dimana rumahmu, apa pekerjaan orangtuamu, kau sekolah dimana, dimana kau bertemu wookie..begitu"

"Terus kau jawab apa? Kau tidak mengarang kan?"

"Tentu saja aku jujur. Aku bilang namaku Kim Ye Sung, rumahku di daerah GongGyu, orangtuaku bekerja sebagai pengusaha, dan aku sedang vakum dari kuliahku. Lalu aku bertemu wookie di taman"

"Apa? GongGyu? Pengusaha? Vakum kuliah? Kau bohong. Dimana itu daerah GongGyu? Bukannya kau tidak punya rumah?"

"Hei aku punya! Di tempatku yang dulu. Itukan rumahku. Orangtuaku memang benar-benar pengusaha. Dan aku memang vakum dari kuliah. Karena kejadian itu aku berhenti kuliah kan?!"

Ryeowook berhenti di salah satu stand tempat menjual phone case

"Lalu eomma bilang apa?"

"kata eomma..Wah, beruntung sekali Rryeowook bertemu denganmu! Aku bangga jika memiliki menantu seperti kau. Aku akan sangat mendukung jika kalian mengikat hubungan spesial.."

"Heh, apa yang kau katakan? Idihh menantu..trus kau bilang apa?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Eomma mu memang bilang begitu. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Kalau membantah aku nanti salah"

"Ugghh..dasar"

Ryeowook dan Yesung keluar dari stand phone case. Keduanya berhenti di warung jajangmyeon. Setelah membelinya Ryeowook dan Yesung berniat untuk pulang

"Ryeowook!" grup koor yang di dengarnya tadi pagi kembali terdengar sore ini.

Yesung menoleh dan melihat gerombolan orang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Yesung mencolek-colek lengan Ryeowook seolah bertanya 'siapa mereka'. Tapi Ryeowook tetap diam. Ugghh.. mereka pasti akan kembali membahas Yesung

"waahh..jadi ini Yesung? namjamu keren juga wookie."

"Sangat tampan.."

"Ya, Yesung yang tampan sangat cocok jalan dengan Wookie sore ini. Kau juga cantik kok Wookie"

"Ya! Dia Cuma temanku"

"Oh.."

Geng "Twinkle" mulai menanyakan hal-hal aneh pada Yesung. Yesung memandang Ryeowook meminta "bantuan" atas kelakuan teman-teman Ryeowook ini. Tapi Ryeowook justru pergi masuk ke salah satu stand

.

"Wookie, ternyata kau di sini" Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih baju bayi. Ryeowook tetap diam pura-pura tak mendenngar Yesung

"Wookie ayo pulang. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ryeowook menunduk tangannya masih memegang baju bayi

"Wookie, siapa yang punya anak? Kenapa kau pergi ke stand peralatan bayi?" tanya Yesung sambil memandang Ryeowook yang dari tadi memegang baju bayi yang masih di gantung. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut. Ternyata dia di stand peralatan bayi. Ryeowook tadi asal masuk stand saja.

"Aku salah masuk stand"

Ryeowook merebut tas-tas belanjaan dari tangan Yesung

"Aku mau pulang sekarang, terimakasih sudah membantu"

Ryeowook meniggalkan Yesung di stand itu sendirian. Yesung berusaha mengejar Wookie tapi yeoja itu berjalan sangat cepat dan menghilang entah kemana

Ryeowook berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, appa pasti sudah datang. Hatinya serasa sakit saat teman-temannya menggelayuti Yesung di festival tadi. Rasanya tidak rela Yesung di perlakukan seperti itu. Yesung juga seperti namja babo. Harusnya Yesung melawan. Yesung kan Cuma miliknya. Cuma Ryeowook yang kenal dan boleh dekat dengan Yesung. Harusnya begitu.

Ryeowook masuk begitu saja dan meletakkan jajangmyeon di meja makan. Dilihatnya beberapa oleh-oleh di meja makan. Appa pasti sudah pulang. Ryeowook naik ke tangga sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dasar Yesung babo! Geng "Twinkle" babo!

.

Sungmin sudah siap di meja makan. Kangin, appa Ryeowook, juga sudah siap di meja makan. Ryeowook turun menghampiri Eonni dan appa nya. Sebentar kemudian Leeteuk eomma bergabung

"O..ya Yesung sudah pulang ke rumahnya ya?" celetuk Leeteuk eomma di tengah-tengah acara makan

"Siapa Yesung?" tanya Kangin penasaran. Nama yang asing. Kalau Kyuhyun dia sudah sering dengar. Bahkan Kyuhyun sering meneleponnya

Sungmin berhenti menyuapkan kare "Itu lho appa, namjachingu Wookie"

Ryeowook tetap fokus pada makanannya tanpa menghiraukan 3 pasang mata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah Sungmin, dongsaengmu juga ingin punya namjachingu. Dia sudah besar kok." Ucap sang appa mencoba melerai

"Ya. appa..memang benar! Namja yang tampan dan keren!"

"Oh..ya? Ryeowook, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya pada appa?"

"Memang dia siapa appa? Menyukainya saja tidak" jawab Ryeowook sekenanya sambil tetap makan

"Boleh aku ambil?" celetuk Sungmin lagi

"Hmm"

"Eh..Sungmin, berhenti, jangan ganggu adikmu. Sungmin terkekeh melihat Ryeowook yang kelihatan tak ikhlas Yesung nya di ambil orang.

.

.

"Wookie, kau marah denganku ya?"

"..."

"Wookie, memang apa yang telah aku lakukan sehingga kau mendiamkanku?"

"..."

"Ryeowookie.."

Yesung duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook. Jendela kamar Ryeowook memang di buka, jadi yesung bisa masuk. Yesung bingung melihat Ryeowook yang mendiamkannya. Biasanya Ryeowook akan mengusir Yesung dan mengomel padanya. Tapi Ryeowook mendiamkan Yesung. Ryeowook juga membiarkan Yesung duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook nya tampak sibuk belajar.

Setengah jam berlalu, Ryeowook memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Yesung terlihat sudah tertidur sambil duduk menyandar tembok di kepala ranjang. Ryeowook membenarkan posisi tidurnya tanpa menghiraukan Yesung.

Ryeowook bergerak ke sana-kemari dengan gelisah. Dia bangun lagi dan mengambil smartphone hitam di laci meja belajarnya.

Dia menodongkan smartphone itu di depan Yesung yang tidur.

"Masuk" ucap Ryeowook

"Hhhmm?"

Ryeowook menunjuk smartphone hitam dengan dagunya

"Aku? Tidak bisa." Jawab Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cckk" Ryeowook mendecik dan melemparkan smartphone itu ke dinding kamarnya dengan sangat keras

Brakk

"Arrgghhh" Yesung menggeram kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ryeowook berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menyibakkan gorden. Smartphone hitam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya di tendangnya sampai terpental ke dinding

"Arrggghhh.." teriak Yesung lagi

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung. Dilihatnya Yesung yang merintih kesakitan. Ryeowook memungut smartphone yang baru di tendangnya tadi. Layar smartphone itu retak dan salah satu bagian smartphone tampak terlepas dari badan smartphone itu

"Wookie, kumohonnn..jangan di lempar lagi"

Ryeowook berdiri dan menjatuhkan smartphone itu ke lantai dengan ekspresi datar

"Arrgghhh..sakitt"

Yeoja itu menujuk jendela kamarnya dengan telunjuk "Pergi."

Yesung berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi dadanya. Alisnya mengernyit seperti menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Yesung tak langsung menghilang. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding luar kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menutup jendela dan gordennya kemudian kembali tidur. Ryeowook masih berpikir. Apakah smartphone itu seperti nyawa bagi Yesung? kenapa setiap Ryeowook membanting benda itu Yesung tampak kesakitan. Ah..entahlah. tidak penting di pikirkan.

-TBC—

Oke, ini chap 2 nya udah selesai. Gomawo buat yang riview

**Yumiewooki****: gomawo udah baca follow n favorit!**

**PurpleAddict****: wookie galak? Hahaa, sebenernya wookienya jual mahal gitu ma Yesung..**

**Meymelii**** : iya, umma galak..wah, semua pada bilang umma galak ya..**

**Greycells Lya: wah, aku jadi malu..gomawo koreksinya ne..jangan kapok baca ff aku. Jujur saya orangnya ngga teliti. Gomawo udah follow**

**Yulia CloudSomnia****: jinjja? Oh, gomawo infonya...**

Pai-pai *ilang*


	3. Chapter 3

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbelit, typo

Annyeong! Kembali lagi di ff Nay! Mianhae, Nay terlambat banget update, soalnya banyak banget kerjaan *emang lu kerja-.-* yah, begitulah, Nay sangat bersyukur bisa ngelanjutin ff ini. Apalagi kalo readers masih mau lanjutin ff saya. Oh..ya, ada yang mau baca ff 4 Season to Love saya? Tolong di baca dong, saya pengen minta pendapat, baguskah kalo saya buat sequelny? Terus ending ff ini gmn ya? Happy/ sad? Tolong review ya..

Ryeowook yeoja manis nan cantik, sibuk memutar-mutar dengan gerak-gerik gelisah. Tak di hiraukannya teriakan-teriakan dari geng "Twinkle" yang sibuk membuat video dance cover, atau teriakan geng "Max-Electrix" yang sibuk bergosip. Ada juga tawa melengking Eunhyuk, Baekhyun dan Key ketika membaca fanfic.

Biasanya Ryeowook juga ikut membaca fanfic bersama ketiga temannya itu, kemudian akan tertawa denagn keras. Tapi, hari ini Ryeowook harus menunda tawanya. Yesung yang terus muncul memenuhi pikirannya membuat yeoja itu gelisah. Berkecamuk di benaknya berbagai pertanyaan, seperti apakah Yesung sudah makan? Apa Yesung tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa Yesung baik-baik saja? Apakah Yesung berpikir tentang dirinya? Ah, ini gila. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook?

Memikirkan Yesung sangat menguras tenaga. Bayangkan saja jika seseorang harus bergelut dengan berbagai rasa di dalam benaknya. Memenuhi pikiran, dan menyita semua ruang di hatinya. Tapi Ryeowook akui, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yesung. Yeoja itu menerawang jauh entah kemana.

.

.

Siang yang hangat untuk siapa saja yang merasakan suasana ini. Ryeowook berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya di jalanan Seoul. Tangan kecilnya di sembunyikan di kantong rok seragam sekolahnya.

Sesekali pendangannya teralih menuju toko-toko di sepanjang jalan. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah toko souvenir. Discount 50%! Omona! Ini keren! Hanya sampai hari ini lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook langsung memasuki toko itu.

"Wahhh! Lucunnya!" ujar Ryeowook saat melihat tas bermotif burung hantu. Tangan kanannya yang tadi sibuk membolak-balik tas itu kini beralih ke kantong seragamnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar

"Yoboseyo"

".."

"Eoh?! Aigoo, aku lupa"

"..."

"Sekarang? Membantu?" kenapa tidak yang lain?"

"Ah..ne, ne..arraseo"

Piip

Ryeowook segera berlari keluar toko saat Sungmin meneleponnya untuk meminta bantuan mendekorasi pesta ulangtahunnya.

.

"Ah..lelah sekali eonni, untung ada Kyuhyun oppa, jadi ada yang mengantar kita" ujar Ryeowook sambil merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Punggungnya terasa sangat pegal dan ingin di lepas rasanya. Untung besok tidak ada PR, jadi bisa langsung ke pulau mimpi malam ini. Pulau mimpi? Apalagi kalau bukan ritual tidur.

Sungmin melepas sepatu nya dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja "Ne, kau benar Wookie, aku juga lelah. Padahal aku ingin hadiah ulangtahunku dari appa adalah mobil. Tapi appa masih tidak mengijinkanku sebelum lulus SMA. Aku bosantau harus diantar Kyu"

Ryeowook menendang kaki kakaknya yang sangat tidak elit bertengger di atas meja. "Aku juga ingin yang seperti itu. Ya, setidaknya kau yang punya mobil, kemudian kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama."

"tapi justru di ulangtahunku kali ini appa dan eomma tidak bisa datang. Dan sebagai hadiah pesta ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun."

"jadi semua yang eonni inginkan di pesta pemberian dari appa? Kenapa tidak ke tempat hiburan atau ke suatu tempat gitu eonni? Kan lebih spesial" komentar Ryeowook

"Justru yang lebih spesial itu jika di lakukan di rumah Ryeowookie. Ulangtahun yang dulu-dulu rata-rata diadakan di luar rumah kan, jadi aku ingin yang ini di rumah saja. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Besok kan masih sekolah." Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas diikuti Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah mengantuk juga

.

Ryeowook menyisir rambutnya dan menata buku pelajaran untuk esok hari *tumben rajin* setelah itu menuju ke ranjang kesayangannyauntuk melepas lelah. Mata caramelnya menangkap sebuah benda hitam yang tergelatak begitu saja di samping jam weker. Kelihatan berdebu. Dimasukkannya benda itu ke laci meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Seharian ini Yesung tidak telihat, rasanya ada yang kuarng. Ah, biarlah lebih baik tidur.

.

Ryeowook yang sudah tertidur 20 menit kembali bangun. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia mengambil jaket dan sweaternya. Matanya merah karena mengantuk, diliriknya jam yang dengan setia berdiri di meja kecil.

11.15. masih sempat pasti. Yeoja itu memelankan langkah kakinya saat menuruni tangga agar Sungmin tidak terbangun. Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya. Agak takut memang. Sudah sepi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak mau kalau Sungmin akan berbicara ketus dengannya karena tidak membeli kado.

Lampu masih menyala terang di toko souvenir yang Ryeowook kunjungi siang tadi sepulang sekolah. Menandakan kalau toko masih buka. Beberapa karyawan tampak sibuk mengecek barang. Pasti sudah mau tutup. Ryeowook segera mencari tas burung hantu yang mengambil hatinya siang tadi

Eh, tinggal satu! Ryeowook memeluk tas itu dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Mmm..agassi, apa masih di beri diskon?" tanya Ryeowook malu-malu saat berdiri di kasir

"Tentu saja" agassi itu tersenyum membuat kantong uang Ryeowook juga ikut tersenyum lega.

Malam yang sepi. Diseberang jalan terlihat seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk, berjalan sempoyongan entah kemana. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan beberapa orang mabuk akan memukulinya dan...Ihhh..apalagi Ryeowook seorang yeoja cantik dan manis, mereka pasti akan macam-macam.

Di dekat persimpangan, Ryeowook melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Kaki Ryeowook langsung terasa lemas dan tangannya langsung beku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan berharap cepat sampai ke rumah.

Sesekali Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan orang yang di persimpangan tadi tidak benar-benar berjalan ke arahnya.

BRUUK

Ryeowook sedikit terpental ke belakang saat tubuhnya baru saja menabrak sesuatu

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya ketika tiga orang bertubuh lebih besar darinya berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Bicara mereka ngelantur menandakan kalau mereka sednag mabuk. Ryeowook ingin sekali berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekik.

"Aku melihatmu cantik sekali malam ini chagi..aku merindukanmu.. kemarilah.." salah satu dari ketiga ahjussi itu berhasil mencengkram tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha memberontak, namun tetap saja dia kalah kuat dengan ahjussi itu

"Lepaskan..hikss..eomma...hiks..appa..hiks..hiks.. tolooongg" ucap Ryeowook terbata di tengah tangisnya yang sudah pecah.

Satu orang lagi dari ketiga ahjussi itu menarik jaket Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook makin menangis dan memberontak. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya

"Hikkss..hikss.."

BUGGHH

BUGGHH

Suara tinjuan yang entah darimana membuat Ryeowook terlepas dari cengkraman ahjussi-ahjussi itu.

Ryeowook melihat dua orang yang tadi mengganggunya terkapar di jalan. Sementara yang satunya entah kemana.

Sesosok namja berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Cahaya remang-remang lampu jalan cukup untuk menerangi wajah namja itu, sehingga Ryeowook bisa mengenalinya

"Yesung oppa" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Yesung. seperti tokoh-tokoh superhero, Yesung sang makhluk manusia dimensi lain datang dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook. Ahh, so sweet!

Yesung menggandeng Ryeowook menuju halte bus. Bukan untuk naik bus. Hanya menumpang duduk saja. Wajah Yesung terlihat pucat. Apa Yesung tidak makan?

Yesung yang baru sadar bahwa Ryeowook terus melihat wajahnya memulai pembicaraan

"Eh, ada apa?" tanayanya pada Ryeowook

"Aniyo, kau sangat pucat. Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?"

Yesung menaikkan sudut bibirnya "Yah, begitulah. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Membeli kado untuk Sungmin eonni. Besok kan dia ulangtahun"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Yesung sibuk mengingat masa lalunya. 'aku juga ingin merasakan ulangtahun, pikirnya

"Kenapa beli malam begini? Habis pulang sekolah kan bisa" tanya Yesung lagi

"Eungg..kan discountnya hanya sampai hari ini oppa.." jawab Ryeowook

Yesung menahan tawanya. Ckckckckc.. makhluk manis ini ternyata hemat ampuh. Ryeowook yang merasa di tertawakan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hemat tau! O..ya, oppa datang ya ke pesta ulang tahun eonni besok. Tempatnya di rumah kok. jam 7 malam pestanya di mulai"

Yesung mengagguk "Ayo kuantar pulang"

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Yesung

Sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesung erat. Yesung Cuma tersenyum melihatnya. Ryeowook yang selalu protes dan meneriakinya, kini bergelayut manja di lengannya. Ini karma. Yesung terkikik dalam hati. Tapi wajahnya kembali sedih mengingat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan pada Yesung kemarin

.

"Terimaksih oppa. Apa kau ingin tidur di dalam?" tawar Ryeowook di depan pintu rumahnya

Yesung menggeleng pelan "Ani. Aku tidur di sana saja. Masuklah"

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali menutup pintunya. Yesung masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Ryeowook. Rasa sakit masih saja menyerang dadanya. Malas rasanya untuk kembali ke taman dan tidur di sana. Terlalu lelah.

Ryeowook yang tadinya sudah masuk rumah kembali keluar dan memeluk Yesung dari belakang

"Oppa, gwenchannayo?"

"Ne..aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Yesung. suarnya bergetar

"Oppa, tidur saja di dalam'

"Aniyo, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Oppa.."

'Hmmm?"

"Aku merindukan oppa. Mianhae ne.."

"Hmm..."

"Kok Cuma begitu? Apa oppa tidak rindu padaku?"

"Hah? Mmm..ne, bogoshipoyo"

"Kenapa oppa terlihat sakit? Ceritakan padaku"

"Ah..akan ku beri tau besok. Sekarang kau harus tidur"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Yesung sebentar kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Yesung masih mematung di sana. Berat rasanya meninggalkan Ryeowook. Jika sudah sakit begini, rasa cintanya pada Ryeowook jadi berkurang. Mengapa? Akan ku jelaskan besok. Yesung takut rasa cinta di hatinya pergi begitu saja saat Ryeowook mulai menyukainya.

Namja itu meremas rambutnya frustasi berharap dapat mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Namja itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Ryeowook

Ryeowook sedari tadi berdiri di gorden kamarnya memperhatikan Yesung. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung? sakitkah? Atau bagaimana? Yesung yang narsis dan caper berubah menjadi pemurung. Ughh..jadi khawatir.

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Yesung oppa. Bodohnya aku. Bolehkah aku jujur? Ouh.. bukan hal yang buruk memang. Saranghaeyo..

-TBC—

Mianhae lebih pendek, Nay pengennya chap party ngga di potong-potong jadi langsung gitu. Gomawo buat semua yang riview

**Yumiewookie, U know laah, Yulia Cludsomnia, flowwokie, meymelli, Greycells Lya, niisaa9, purpleAddict, Vowie, Hyuniewoo,*adakah yang ketinggalan?* serta silent readers yang merasa senang baca ff ini. Gomawo..pai-pai**


	4. Chapter 4

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbelit, typo

Seperti biasa, ff kebanggan nusa bangsa dan negara kembali hadir *pede bgt lu* mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aga lama update. Nay di rumah banyak tugas, dan sebagai pelajar, Nay harus belajar! *biawak eyes* dan sekarang udah update karena saya ga mau kehilangan readers yang sangat saya sayangi *readers pingsan*

Maafkan atas ke typoan Nay yang luar biasa di chapt sebelumnya. Nay usahakan agar di chapt ini ga ada typo. Thanks berat pake banget buat yang ripiu, polow, paporit dan sebagainya. Oke, saya lanjut

.

Baru saja Ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya, sang handphone kesayangan sudah kejang-kejang di saku rok sekolahnya karena sms bertubi-tubi dari Sungmin yang membuat sang handphone pengen muntahin sms Sungmin

Ryeowook menekan-nekan layar handphonenya untuk membalas sms Sungmin yang sebenarnya isinya sama semua. Yaitu menyuruh Ryeowook untuk cepat pulang dan mempersiapkan pesta. Ryeowook hari ini pulang agak sore soalnya ada pelajaran tambahan.

Saat sedang membalas sms Sungmin, tiga orang sahabat Ryeowook keluar dari kelas

"Eh, tunggu..ada yang mau ku sampaikan ke kalian" ujar Ryeowook sambil menahan ketiganya yang berjalan berjejeran.

"Eh, Wookie? Aku pikir kau tidak mau berbicara dengan kami lagi" sahut Eunhyuk di ikuti muka-muka dengan tampang bodo nan babo milik Key dan Baekhyun

Ryeowook merogoh-rogoh tasnya mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah dapat Ryeowook menyerahkan sesuatu yang di carinya "Nih, datang ya..Sungmin eonni yang ngajakin kalian datang"

Eunhyuk menerima kertas pink dari tangan Ryeowook "Ah, jinjja? Baiklah aku akan datang. Kalau kalian bagaimana?"

Key dan Baekhyun yang merasa di tanya mengagguk dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan jempol mereka masing-masing

"Eh..apa di sana ada Yesung juga?" celetuk Key tiba-tiba

Ryeowook dan ketiga temannya saling berpandangan. Ryeowook dengan pandangan cemas sedangkan Eunhyuk, Key, dan Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan muka babonya

"Aissh..apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sungmin eonni menyuruhku untuk membantu menyiapkan kelengkapan pesta. Annyeong"

Ryeowook segera berlari menjauh dari teman-temannya stelah merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mereka benar, Yesung. kira-kira bisa datang tidak ya? Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelngan tangan kirinya. Kalau ke taman sebentar, masih ada waktu 10 menit, Yesung pasti di taman.

Handphone yeoja manis itu kembali menjerit ketika Sungmin memberinya missed call. Ryeowook berdecak kesal. Lebih baik tidak usah ke taman daripada harus menerima ocehan childish Sungmin yang entah mengapa tidak bisa lebih dewasa dari Kim Ryeowook. Sial!

.

.

Hampir pukul tujuh malam, halaman belakang rumah mulai di ramai oleh teman-teman Sungmin. Musik Super Junior, boyband favorit Sungmin, mengalun mengiringi datangnya orang-orang ke pesta itu. Pesta kali ini appa dan eomma Sungmin tidak bisa ikut karena harus pergi ke Taiwan.

Sebagai hadiah ulangtahun, appa Sungmin memberikan paket ulangtahun untuk Sungmin. Tentu saja yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Staff appa Sungmin lah yang di tunjuk untuk mengawasi kelancaran pesta

Ryeowook menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tengah. Yeoja itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur saja malam ini. Kalau tidak ada acara beginian pasti Ryeowook sudah meringkuk di kasurnya. Tapi tak apalah, besok kan libur jadi bisa tidur

Sungmin keluar dari dapur diikuti para staff yang membawa kue ulangtahun besar miliknya. Sungmin berhenti di dekat sofa yang di duduki Ryeowook, sementara staff yang membawa kue pergi menuju halaman belakang. Ryeowook tetap diam tak menghiraukan Sungmin yang muncul di sebelahnya

"Kenapa Ryeowookie?" tanya Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sedang memijit pelipisnya

"Enggh..aniyo"

"Kau tidak suka aku berulangtahun ya?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Kelihatannya Sungmin ingin menangis

"Eh,? Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku suka eonni berulangtahun malam ini. Aku hanya sedikit tidak sehat." Jawab Ryeowook mencari alasan sambil berhenti memijit pelipisnya

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya "Baiklah, aku mau ke pesta dulu. Kalau kau tidak sehat, duduk di sini saja"

Ryeowook mengagguk menatap Sungmin yang keluar menuju halaman belakang. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Apa benar Yesung bisa datang? Kemarinkan Yesung bilang, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hari ini. Kenapa harus hari ini?

Ryeowook keluar menuju halaman belakang, dress selutut warna cream yang digunakannya menambah kesan anggun dari Kim Ryeowook malam ini. Ditambah lagi rambut coklatnya yang tergerai begitu saja. Sangat anggun!

Ditengah ramainya orang-orang bersenang-senang, Ryeowook si yeoja manis menyelinap untuk menemukan seseorang yang sejak tadi di tunggunya. Yesung.

Yesung oppa, apa kau tidak bisa datang? Aku harus menemuimu malam ini juga! Ugghh.. kau dimana sih? Kenapa tidak ada?!

Ryeowook terus menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Badan kecilnya sudah capek berjalan kesana-kemari namun yang ditemukannya justru tiga makhluk yang sudah familiar dalam hidupnya. Si tukang komentar Eunhyuk, Si ember bocor Key, dan Si centil yang kecentilan Baekhyun. Aduuhh..kenapa harus bertemu dengan mereka disaat seperti ini?!

Ryeowook berusaha berjalan dengan tenang pura-pura tidak tahu pada tiga orang yang sedang makan cocktail buah. Bukannnya Ryeowook bersikap sombong dan tidak mau bertemu dengan tiga teman terbaik ini, tapi mereka pasti akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh tentang Yesung

"Oi! Ryeowookie!" suara cempreng Eunhyuk berhasil masuk ke gendang telinga Ryeowook dengan sangat jelas. Ryeowook celingukan pura-pura tidak tahu

"Oi, Ryeowookie! Kami di sini! Dimana Yesungie mu?" teriak Key dengan santainya

JLEBB

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya 'dasar ember bocor' batin yeoja itu. Ryeowook mengisyaratkan pada ketiga temannya bahwa dia ada keperluan dan akan bergabung nanti.

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya berniat untuk mencari Yesung karena tidak menepati janjinya sendiri.

Ryeowook berjalan di sekitar pagar rumah. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari Yesung. matanya sibuk bergelut dengan cahaya yang sangat minim. Tapi cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan namja yang berdiri mematung di sisi badan jalan.

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju namja itu "Oppa!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Namja itu menoleh.

Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Lari sejauh 8 meter cukup membuatnya sulit bernafas. Yesung membalikkan badannya menghadap Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tetap dengan penampilannya, T-shirt hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu sport putih

"Oppa, kenapa masih di sini? Kan aku sudah bilang, acaranya ada di rumahku" tanya Ryeowook

Yesung menjawab dengan ekspresi dingin "Oh..ya? kau mengundangku? Aku pikir jika aku datang, kau akan mengusirku"

Ryeowook terkejut dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Yesung. Yesung membicarakan hal yang seperti ini? Sebelumnya Yesung adalah orang yang konyol. Apa manusia seperti Yesung dapat mengubah kepribadian?

"Maksudmu oppa?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan memberanikan diri

"Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan" jawab Yesung sambil tetap menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan dingin

Ryeowook diam. apa selama ini yang dilakukannya dianggap serius oleh Yesung? seperti itukah? Kemarin-kemarin Yesung tidak pernah mengatakan yang seperti ini

Ryeowook menunduk, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan Yesung. di sindir seperti itu membuat Ryeowook ingin menangis

"Oppa, maaf atas apa yang telah ku lakukan selama ini padamu. Kumohon jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

Yesung melepas cengkraman Ryeowook. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di trotoar jalan. Ryeowook ikut duduk di samping Yesung sambil memperhatikan apa yang akan di katakan oleh namja ini.

"Smartphone itu, seperti nyawa bagiku. Dia juga hatiku. Siapa saja yang menemukannya akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Itulah yang sudah di tetapkan ayahku. Hukuman bagiku untuk dapat hidup bahagia lagi di dunia lain. Kau yang telah menemukanku, berarti kau yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seharusnya kau menjaga smartphone itu, tapi kau justru merusaknya untukku"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Otaknya berputar-putar mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan Yesung "Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu oppa?"

Yesung menatap langit, bintang-bintang bertaburan malam ini. Cukup indah untuk menemani hatinya yang sedang buruk

"ketika smartphone itu adalah nyawa dan hati bagiku, itu berarti smartphone adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam diriku. Seharusnya agar aku selamat dari hal-hal buruk, akulah yang harus menjaga benda itu sendiri. Tapi aku terlalu percaya padamu, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku langsung percaya bahwa kau dapat menjaga hati dan nyawaku. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Kau justru mencelakaiku"

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Ryeowook. Air matanya menetes menuruni pipinya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung terus menyalahkan dirinya karena telah mencelakai Yesung. tapi saat di bilang 'kau dapat menjaga hati dan nyawaku, perasaan bersalah mulai muncul'

Seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook, Yesung kembali melanjutkan bicaranya "Jika kau melukai smartphone itu, berarti sama saja kau mencoba membunuhku. Dan waktu itu, kau membantingnya. Membiarkanku merasakan sakit, padahal kau jelas-jelas melihatku. Aku meragukan dirimu Kim Ryeowook. Kurasa kau tidak benar-benar milikku"

Ryeowook semakin menangis, badannya bergetar hebat. Ryeowook memang mencintai Yesung, tapi hatinya terus berusaha menolak kenyataan yang ada. Ryeowook masih tidak bisa menerima Yesung apa adanya. Yesung itu manusia dimensi lain, pembunuh, dan sekarang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagain dari hidupnya. Kuarasa jika kalian yang mengalami hal ini, kalian pasti akan berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk menerima yang seperti itu.

"tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa jika kau melukai smartphone itu, berarti sama saja kau mencoba membunuhku. Aku hanya tinggal menghitung waktu untuk menunggu hilangnya semua rasa cintaku padamu. Rasa itu akan pergi seiring dengan keadaanku yang terus memburuk. Jika semua telah pergi, aku akan kembali ke dimensiku lagi."

Yesung menaikkan sudut bibirnya sehingga terkesan menampakkan seringaian licik dan melanjutkan bicaranya "Sekarang aku sudah kehilangan sebagian rasa itu. Kau mengatahui perasaanku tapi kau pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Berusaha menghindar dan membenciku, itulah yang kau lakukan selama ini. Membuatku yang menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Kau tidak siap menerimaku apa adanya. Itulah kesimpulan dari semua ini"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon "oppa, aku mencintaimu! Maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini. Aku sungguh tidak tahu semua hal ini. Aku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku jangan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu..aku ingin terus bersamamu.."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Cinta itu sangat tidak berperasaan. Datang dan pergi begitu saja. Saat dia datang kau berusaha menolaknya, dan saat dia pergi kau memohon padanya untuk tetap bersamamu. Sekarang dia pergi dan jangan harap akan kembali lagi. Cinta itu sangat kejam"

"Oppa, kumohon..cintailah aku..aku mau menerimamu apa adanya..aku memang bodoh tak bisa menerima sesuai kenyataan, kumohon jangan pergi..maafkan aku.." Tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Tangannya berusaha mengguncangkan tangan Yesung yang membeku.

Yesung merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu Ryeowook yang terus bergetar "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau menyesal? Semua penyesalan memang selalu di akhir. Kau menudingku sebagai pembunuh dan sekarang kau membunuhku. Sayang sekali, yeoja manis sepertimu mengalami karma"

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menghancurkan dirinya sendiri yang terus di pojokkan oleh Yesung. Oppa, tak adakah sedikit rasa cinta yang kau sisakan untukku? aku aku memang bodoh, aku baru menerimamu saat aku membutuhkanmu. Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?

Yesung menarik pundak Ryeowook dan menghadapkan wajah Ryeowook ke wajahnya. Ryeowook sangat kaget. Dia yang tadinya sibuk menangis berlinangan air mata, kini kering seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna karena jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Ryeowook dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Ouhh..apakah ini seperti adegan di drama-drama Korea? Ryeowook pernah melihat yang seperti ini

Secara tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan pergerakan wajahnya yang dari tadi terus mendekati Ryeowook "Jangan tutup matamu. Tatap aku dan jangan bergerak.."

Ryeowook sedikit mengangguk. Duduk di tepi trotoar jalan, hanya berdua, ditemani lampu jalanan yang tidak begitu terang. Cukup menggambarkan suasana romantis tingkat dasar(?). Ouhh dirinya tidak siap. Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan. Jiahh..pandangan apa ini? Dan...

..

..

..

"Bulu matamu rontok. Hampir saja masuk ke mata kalau tidak ku ambil" ucap Yesung dengan polosnya sambil berusaha membuang bulu mata yang menempel di jari telunjuknya

.

Ryeowook shock. Adegan yang di tunggu-tunggunya tidak terjadi! *wook: author abal!*

"Kyaaa..kenapa kau malah mengambil bulu mataku!" protes Ryeowook sambil merengek manja

"Aku memang mau mengambil bulu matamu yang jatuh, kalau masuk ke mata kan sakit. Nanti kau minta tiup"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal "Ugghh..biarkan saja masuk ke mata, biar aku minta tiup!"

Yesung bingung "memang kalau aku yang meniup kenapa?"

Ryeowook sweetdrop. Ternyata Yesung masih tidak paham tentang "adegan drama Korea". Eh, tapi benarkah Yesung tidak paham yang seperti itu? Atau Yesung yang pura-pura bodoh? Ah..lupakan

"Tapi, oppa..aku ingin tetap bersamamu, kau marah denganku ya?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraaan

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya "Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku ragu bisa bersamamu sampai kapan pun. Aku tidak marah denganmu. Anggap saja semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanya lelucon"

"Kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi?" ujar Ryeowook

"Bisa, asal kau menikah denganku?" jawab Yesung. apakah ini bentuk ke narsisan Yesung, atau bentu keseriusan Yesung?

Ryeowook terkejut "MWO?! Menikah? Umurku baru 17 tahun! Aku tidak mungkin menikah sekarang"

Yesung terkekeh "Haha, aku lupa kalau kau bocah 17 tahun. Baiklah, kau tinggal datang ke rumahku dan katakan pada ayahku bahwa kau adalah pacarku"

"Kalau begitu, aku minta alamatmu. Biar aku yang mengatakan pada appa mu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan mati kan?"

"Semua yang kau cari tentang aku, kau, dan hidupmu itu terletak di dalam hatimu. Kau tak perlu alamat untuk mencari rumahku. Yakin pada hatimu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

Ryeowook melongo. Bisakah hati menunutun seseorang untuk mencari alamat rumah? Ah, mungkin dengan mengikuti kata hati. Yesung telihat beranjak dari duduknya di samping Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun ikut berdiri. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin di tanyakan pada Yesung. tapi dirinya tak siap menerima jawaban

"Oppa!" Ryeowook mencekal tangan Yesung yang hendak berjalan. Yesung menghadap ke belakang

"hmm?"

"Eeungg..apa kau mencintaiku?" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Terlalu sulit mentap Yesung untuk mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Tidak" Yesung bicara sangat pelan. Tapi Ryeowook cukup mendengarnya.

Tangan Ryeowook bergetar. Perlahan di lepaskannya genggaman tanagnnya yang mencengkram kuat tangan Yesung. jawaban yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung pergi. Tangannya mengepal kuat untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kecewa.

Setelah di rasa Yesung sudah berjalan jauh, Ryeowook berniat untuk pulang.

Ryeowook memasuki pintu depan rumahnya. Tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang pulang dari pesta. Ryeowook sibuk dengan kesendirian di hatinya, perasaan bersalah telah mengusai dirinya.

Langkah lemahnya tetap menuntun tubuh kecil itu berjalan menuju tangga. Yeoja itu sibuk bermonolog di dalam hatinya

Oppa, kau tidak mencintaiku? Ah, baiklah. Aku sudah mengerti.

.

.

"Badannya panas eomma, kupikir dia tidak usah sekolah hari ini?"

"..."

'tidak ada yang terluka sih, tapi pipinya sedikit memar, mungkin terbentur anak tangga"

''..."

"baiklah, aku janji akan jaga Ryeowook, eomma tidak usah khawatir"

"..."

Piip

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang setelah menelpon eommanya. Di pandanginya lagi Ryeowook yang terbaring pucat dengan pipi yang memar. Kemarin malam, Ryeowook pingsan di tangga dan sekarang pipinya memar.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian wookie, tapi aku janji akan segera pulang setelah ini" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang tertidur.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar Ryeowook dengan perlahan dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

.

Seorang namja memandangi yeojanya yang tertidur. Wajah yang damai meskipun masih tersisa raut penyesalan dalam tidurnya.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang milik si yeoja. Memandanginya sebentar dan memajukan kepalanya. Namja itu, Yesung, meajukan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook hingga sangat dekat. Di satukan jidat keduanya. Yesung bisa merasakan suhu panas pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terbangun merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya

Ryeowook membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah tampan Yesung. hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Tak ada penolakan dari Ryeowook yang membiarkan Yesung terus menempel di wajahnya

Menyadari Ryeowook yang bangun, Yesung duduk di sisi ranjang

"Kenapa kau sakit? Aku ingin yeojaku kuat" ucap Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

Ryeowook diam dan hanya air mata yang kembali mengalir. Yesung segera menghapus air mata itu

"Aisshh..jangan menangis, apa yang sebenarnya kau tangisi? Berhenti menangis.."

"Oppa, maafkan aku"

Yesung tersenyum "tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku terima kok kalau itu memang keputusanmu. Toh, di sini memang bukan tempatku. Terimakasih telah merawatku"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja kecil di samping Ryeowook. Terlihat smartphone hitam miliknya di balut oleh perban dan di taruh dalam kotak kecil berbusa. Yesung tersenyum

"kau lucu sekali, kau mengobati smartphone" ujar Yesung sambil menunjuk smartphone di meja

Ryeowook tersipu malu. Masih sempatnya dia menertawakan hasil karya Ryeowook. Setidakya Ryeowook perhatian bukan..

Di samping smartphone itu, manik-manik gelang Ryeowook yang putus di taman bebrapa hari lalu ikut tergeletak. Yesung mengembil manik itu dan coba menyusunnya

"Y-E-W-O-O-K, Yewook. Yesung, Ryeowook" Yesung menampilkan hasil karyanya dengan menyusun manik itu di kasur Ryeowook.

"Masih ada satu huruf, O" koreksi Ryeowook saat satu huruf di pisahkan oleh Yesung dari teman-temannya. Yesung segera mengambil huruf itu melemparkannya keluar jendela

Yesung merogoh saku celanannya, sebuah benda berkilauan di keluarkan dari sakunya. kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin huruf 'Y' *bayangin aja kaya lambangnya Ystyle* di pegang Yesung. di perlihatkannya kalung itu pada Ryeowook "Appa bilang, ini sebagai penghargaan untuk yeoja yang telah menjaga hati namjanya."

"tapi aku gagal menjagamu oppa.." sahut Ryeowook dengan cepat sebelum Yesung menaruh kalung itu di lehernya

"Bagiku, ini penghargaan untuk yeoja ku yang telah mengambil hatiku. aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Aku ingin menghiburmu di saat kau sakit begini. Aku ingin terus menemanimu, karena kau yeojaku. Sekarang kau milikku. Tidak peduli apa yang ada di hatimu, bagiku ku kau hanya untukku"

Antara percaya atau tidak, Ryeowook masih mencerna apa yang Yesung katakan. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung sering bicara tentang hal-hal yang sulit dimengerti. Ryeowook segera bangun dan memeluk Yesung

.

"HAH!" Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Diingatnya kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi

YESUNG!

Mata caramelnya menelisik seluruh isi kamar. Tapi Yesung tetap tidak ada. Dilihatnya manik gelang di meja kecil

"Y-E-W-O-O-K.." ejanya perlahan. Yewook. Yesung, Ryeowook. Inilah yang diucapkan Yesung beberapa saat tadi.

Ryeowook meraba lehernya untuk memastikan tak ada kalung perak disana. Tapi justru benda itu terpasang manis di leher Ryeowook. Tapi, bukankah Yesung tadi tidak sempat memakaikannya kalung? Seingatnya sih begitu..

"Hhhh.." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Yesung oppa, jangan membuatku gila. Aku lelah harus terus merindukanmu untuk hadir di setiap mimpiku

.

"Wookie, aku pulang!" suara Sungmin terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamar Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih saja diam tak bergeming sejak tadi

Cklek..

Ryeowook turun ke ruang bawah untuk menemui Sungmin yang baru datang

"Wookie, kau, kau sudah sehat?" Sungmin menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya melihat Ryeowook yang menuruni tangga.

"Ne, aku sudah sehat. Eonni, aku mau makan" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengambil tempat di meja makan

Kyuhyun mengambil makanan yang dibelinya bersama Sungmin saat pulang sekolah tadi. Kalian ingin tau apa yang di beli Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Ahaha, hanya bento dengan ayam tepung dan jamur. Biasa, untuk kantong anak sekolahan

Mereka bertiga mulai menyantap makan siang di temani obrolan-obrolan kecil. Sungmin sibuk menceritakan teman-temannya yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke Universitas terkenal di Korea. Sungmin sendiri sudah di persiapkan appa untuk sekolah ke Amerika bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi entahlah, sampai saat ini eomma belum mengijinkan Sungmin untuk sekolah jauh di negeri orang.

"Eonni.." ucap Ryeowook di sela-sela makannya

"Hmm? Wae?" tanya Sungmin balik karena Ryeowook menggantung kata-katanya

"Eunggh.." Ryeowook bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Sungmin. Harus darimana Ryeowook bercerita. Ryeowook tidak bisa memendam hal-hal yang dialaminya sendirian. Dia selalu ingin menceritakannya pada orang lain. Itulah sifat Ryeowook.

"Eonni tau Yesung oppa kan?" tanya Ryeowook ragu

"Mmmh..Yhe..Sung nam..jha mu yang sa nghat kheren khan.." sahut Sungmin dengan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya

"Telan dulu chagi.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin, tetapi mata dan tanagn kirinya masih fokus pada PSP nya.

"Emm..apa eonni juga tau kalau..." Ryeowook kembali menggantung perkataannya

"kalau apa?"

"Kalau..kalau sebenarnya.."

"Ya, sebenarnya apa Wookie?" desak Sungmin tak sabar

"Aduuhh..sebenarnya dia itu.."Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya karena bingung bagaimana memilih kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan, arrghh..bagaimana..

"Sebenarnya apa Wookie? Dia gurumu? Dia namjachingu temanmu? Dia kakak senoirmu? Dia namja di club? Dia tukang kebun sekolah? Dia gelandangan?.." Sungmin semakin penasaran sehingga harus menebak

"Bukan. Sebenarnya dia itu..bukan manusia.."

"Uhuukk..!"

Sungmin tersedak potongan ayam bento saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Sungmin buru-buru mengambil minum

PLETAK

PSP Kyuhyun juga tergelatak di meja makan dan tulisan YOU LOSE terpampang besar di layar benda itu sehingga Ryeowook yang duduk di ujung meja bisa membacanya. wajah Kyuhyun berubah jadi horor menatap Ryeowook. mata Sungmin juga menatap Ryeowook horor. Hei, apa kalian sedang syuting film horor?

-TBC—

Kya! Ff apah ini? Mengecewakan kah? Semoga tidak ya..Nay kelamaan update karena banyak urusan membuat ide cerita nay kabur entah kemana. Jeongmal mianhae lambat update. Okehh spesial thanks buat semua yang baca ff ini. Sepsial tahnks for

**cloud prince, Fio, flowwookie, Chefty Clouds, Vowie, Sungie12, PurpleAddict, HwangChoi0701, yumiewookie, Yulia CludSomnia, meymelii, labuepil222, Greycells Lya, niisaa9, CheftyClouds, Hyuniewoo, Goutou Chiaki, Je-ah. Serta silent readers**

**Buat Aini (cloud prince) salam kenal juga, selamat bergabung di ff saya**

**Pokoknya semuanya maksih be eud! Mwah..mwah..**

Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya. O..iya, ff Nay yang lain akan Nay lanjutkan. Thanks atas dukungannya..pai-pai


	5. Chapter 5

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbelit, typo

Hai readers..*elapingus..mianhae Nay sangat lambat ngupdate kaya ddangkoma marathon(?) karena atmosfer awan-awan hitam kegelapan dari kutukan *eh* awan-awan hitam Yesung, dan kegiatan Nay yang sangat menyiksa..

Gomawo buat yang setia nunggu ff ini, yang review yang polo, paporit dan silent readers semua.

**Spesial thanks to labuepil22, vowie, dyah YWS, Hyuniewoo, Sungie12, CheftyClouds, PurpleAddict, Yulia Cloudsomnia, Fio, flowwookie, meymelii, Greycells Lya, niisaa9, HwangChoi0701, yumiewookie, Gouto Chiaki, Je-ah, Raejoon, Ji Ae**

**Cloud prince : makasih udah review. Riview kamu panjang banget, bisa jadi bahan bacaan sebelum bobok. 2 kali review lagi..iya, wook kena karma. Smartphone di perban karena wook tu bingung gimana cara ngobatin Yesung yang jadi kek gitu. Jadi di perban deh. Skip kissing? Emang ada ya chingu? Hehehe buat kissing sendiri :p **

**Ikke R. Wook : selamat bergabung di ff Nay..**

**Yang punya account di cek PM nya. Yang silent readers, tunggu kehadiran saya di dalam mimpi kalian..buahahaha**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook membetulkan duduknya yang mencong kesana-sini setelah menceritakan semua tentang Yesung pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut mendengarkan karena posisinya Cuma sejengkal di samping Sungmin.

Diceritakannya mulai dari smartphone hitam di taman, kemudian saat dia berteriak ketika Yesung muncul di kamarnya, jatah nasi yang kelihatannya ada satu orang yang makan dua porsi, saat dia menjatuhkan smartphone lalu Yesung sakit, dan juga kejadian malam pesta ulangtahun Sungmin ketika Yesung kehilangan cintanya.

Sungmin benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang di ceritakan Ryeowook seperti saat dia menyaksikan drama Korea . Kyuhyun cuma manggut-manggut dan mulai mematikan PSP nya. Mungkin dia mulai melakukan penghematan baterai.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Gertak Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook

Ryeowook menggelng pelan "Entahlah. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku memang langsung jatuh cinta, tapi kemudian aku berusaha menolak cinta itu dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku memang mencintai Yesung oppa"

"Kenapa berusaha menolak?"

"Oh..ayolah eonni..dia itu kan pembunuh, manusia dimensi lain pula. Bagaimana aku bisa menerima dia seutuhnya?"

"Ya, Ryeowook benar. Aku juga tak yakin dia bisa memberikan Wookie keturunan. Apa dia bisa melakukan it-"

PLETAK

"Appo!" Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin

"Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu!" ucap Sungmin

"Ya, Ming! Bukankah kau suka membicarak-"

PLETAK

"Appo!" teriak Kyuhyun kembali. Dua jitakan di kepala cukup memebuat Kyuhyun sadar untuk tidak bergabung kembali dalam pembicaraan ini.

Sungmin menggaruk pipinya "Ah..iya. aku pikir kau terlalu sering membaca fanfic fantasy sehingga kau jadi pintar mengarang cerita seperti ini"

"YAA! Untuk apa aku mengarang cerita yang seperti itu? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" teriak Ryeowook membela diri

Sungmin menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu "Tapi ceritamu aneh Wookie. Ini 2013.."

"Tidak peduli 2013 atau dua ribu berapa pun, tapi aku tidak bohong!" sahut Ryeowook. "O..iya, eonni jangan beritahukan hal ini pada eomma dan appa ya! Please..jebal.."

Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Terserah akulah. Aku kan kakakmu, aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu selama eomma dan appa pergi"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya "Ya eonni! Kau jahat sekali! Baiklah, jika kau mengatakannya, aku juga akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun oppa, appa, dan eomma"

Sungmin terkejut "Hah? Hal apa? Yang mana?"

"Yang mana Min, yang mana?" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan heboh sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sungmin

Ryeowook tersenyum licik "Perlukah ku ingatkan ketika malam hari, tugas belajar matematika. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk minum dan-"

"STOP!" Wajah Sungmin memerah mengingat kejadian malam matematika itu. Ah..bodohnya Sungmin yang disaksikan adiknya sendiri

"Baiklah, baiklah..aku akan merahasiakannya dari eomma dan appa" ucap Sungmin

"Ya Min! Kejadian malam matematika yang mana!" teriak Kyuhyun tak sabar

**...Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala eongmang chinchang dwaesseo  
Yecheuk burheo chikeu chaekeu chakku wae irae dakaseomyeon dwitgeok-eumchyeo etkallike hae  
Lalalala Lalalala Lalalala eongmang chinchang dwaesseo dwichok bakchok Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh..**

Ketiganya Cengo

"Ringtone handphonemu?" tanya Sungmin setelah cengo mendengar ringtone yang begitu keras.

"Eh? Ringtone handphone ku lagu Natsu Iro yang baru saja ku ganti kemarin. Aku juga tidak memutar lagu" Ryeowook segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin menutup box bento yang tadi dimakannya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di meja makan

"Eh, kau tidak mau makan bento itu ming?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membuka tutup box bento milik Sungmin yang di tinggalkan pemiliknya

"tidak mau. Aku sudah kenyang" jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dibandingkannya box bento milik Sungmin yang baru setengah di makan. Ayam dan jamurnya pun masih banyak, begitu menggoda! Sedangkan box bentonya telah bersih dari nasi, ayam, maupun jamur.

"Kalau begitu, aku habiskan ya Ming?!" teriak Kyuhyun dari ruang makan

"Jangan, aku masih mau makan!" balas Sungmin dengan berteriak tak kalah kerasnya

Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu berteriak-teriak untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa box bento milik Sungmin menuju ruang tengah

"Kalau begitu habiskan ini" Kyuhyun menyodorkan box bento di depan Sungmin yang sedang memeluk bantal dan menonton pororo

Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Lalu?"

"Suaaap.." rengek Sungmin manja membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakan yeoja bergigi kelinci ini

"Ah..baiklah. tapi bisakah kita tidak menonton pororo? Kita sudah kelas 3 SMA ming. Kurasa pororo sudah tidak cocok untuk di tonton. lebih baik kau menonton dramanya Song Hye Gyo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Sungmin

"Biar saja Kyu..aku kangen nonton pororo"

"Oh..iya, beritahu aku kejadian malam matematika itu." Desak Kyuhyun

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah "Umm..tidak mau"

"Hmm..Kalau tidak mau memeberitahu aku tidak mau menyuapi lagi" goda Kyuhyun

"Ok..aku akan makan sendiri" sahut Sungmin

"Tidak mengantar jemput kau lagi.."

"Baik, aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Ryeowook"

"Tidak menemanimu belajar lagi"

"Aku akan cari guru privat"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirknya. Dia yakin ancaman berikutnya akan meluluhkan Sungmin yang tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya

"Kalau Tidak datang ke ulangtahunmu lagi.."

"..."

"Tidak meneleponmu lagi.."

"..."

"Tidak datang ke rumahmu lagi..."

"..."

"Dan...tidak mau menjadi namjamu lagi..."

"..."

"Mau?"

"Huweeee! Kyunie jahat!" Sungmin berteriak dan melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie jangan pergi!" teriak Sungmin lagi sambil memeluk Kyuhyun

"Ah..ne..ne..aku tidak pergi.. kalau begitu, katakan kejadian malam matematika itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin

"Tapi...Kyu pasti akan marah dengan Min.." jawab Sungmin pelan

"Aku tidak akan marah" sahut Kyuhyun

"Yaksok?" ujar Sungmin menunjukkan kelingkingnya

Kyuhyun pun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sungmin "Ne, yaksok"

"Mmm..aku...

"Hah? Handphoneku tidak sedang memutar lagu, handphone siapa ini?" Ryeowook bergidik ngeri mendengarkan lagu Be My Girl yang mengalun.

Dengan gerakan cepat, dia segera menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah kuduga" ucap Ryeowook saat menemukan smartphone hitam yang masih di perbannya di dalam laci meja.

Dilayar Handphone terdapat sebuah gambar, seperti gambar jika ada pesan masuk.

Ryeowook ragu membuka pesan itu, tapi layar smartphone terus berkedip seolah meminta pesan segera di buka

Jari Ryeowook bergerak ke arah gambar pesan tersebut. Lagu Be My Girl yang tadi mengalun ikut berhenti

_**To: Kim Ryeowook**_

_**Dibawah temaram lampu, tanpa sedikit pun siluet cahaya senja. Angin beku berhembus seperti saat hatiku beku menghadapimu. Akan menjadi akhir dari kebahagian yang ku dambakan**_

_**Yesung**_

"Yesung? Ck, apa maksudnya?" Ryeowook duduk di tepi ranjang melihat ke luar jendela.

Dibacanya lagi pesan yang baru masuk ke smartphone hitam itu. Apa Yesung sedang belajar menulis puisi? Eh, ini bukan puisi, bahasanya aja yang sok puitis. Apaan sih maksudnya? Ryeowook menghela nafasnya

"Hhh..sedang apa Yesung di sana? Aku merindukannya.."

.

.

"Wah..eomma bawa oleh-oleh banyak sekali! Pasti di Taiwan itu menyenangkan!" Komentar Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar membuka bingkisan oleh-oleh yang di bawa Leeteuk eomma.

Leeteuk duduk di sofa sambil membuka bingkisan-bingkisan yang di bawanya "Kau ingin ke Taiwan? Liburan kelulusan kau boleh ke sana"

"Dengan Kyuhyun ya?" tawar Sungmin

"Boleh. Hadiah untuk Kyuhyun yang telah menjaga anak-anak eomma selama ini" jawab Leeteuk

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap layar PSP nya. Sementara Ryeowook tampak memilih-milih dress yang terdapat di salah satu bingkisan

"O..iya, Ryeowook, kau bisa ajak Yesung untuk ikut ke Taiwan" ucap Leeteuk

Ryeowook cengo"Hah? Aku tidak usah ikut saja eomma.."

"Tidak bisa. Eomma ingin memberi liburan untuk calon menantu kesayangan eomma?"

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"C-calon menantu? Heh?" ucap Ryeowook terbata dengan kening berkedut, alas bertaut dan tak lupa emoticon simpang empat yang telah bertengger di kepalanya

Leeteuk eomma mengagguk penuh semangat "Ne, kau dan Yesung harus berjodoh! Eomma sudah tak sabar melihatmu dan Yesung bahagia nantinya"

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin sweetdrop berjamaah

"Eomma, aku dan Yesung hanya teman. Apa yang ada di pikiran eomma terlalu jauh.." jelas Ryeowook

"Tidak juga. Eomma sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kau tenang saja" ucap Leeteuk sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

BRAK..

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Kenapa dunia terasa aneh.."

Sungmin mengambil lolipop dari sakunya "Kau hanya perlu menyudahi hubunganmu dengan Yesung dan semuanya akan selesai"

"Bagaimana kalau apa yang di katakan Yesung benar!" sergah Ryeowook

"Aku sih tidak percaya"

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menjalankan ritual sorenya menonton drama Korea meniggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang saling berpandangan

Ryeowook sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ini bukanlah deathglare atau semacamnya. Ini seperti tatapan yang mengatakan 'Kau harus tau' seperti itu kira-kira

"Wae?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun

Yang ditanya hanya memperseram tatapannya

"Hei, kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan bibirnya "Tidak ada. Kurasa kau harus bicara denganku"

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya satu senti sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Apa sih maksud si evil itu? Untuk apa aku harus bicara serius dengannya? Apakah dia konsultan? Aneh sekali, bisa perhatian denganku.

"Aishh..biarlah. evil itu paling ingin mengerjai aku" Ryeowook segera membereskan barang-barang yang bertebaran di ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba terlintaslah sebuah pikiran di kepalanya. Atau jangan-jangan!

.

.

"Oh..kau" Kyuhyun turun dari meja guru di kelasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Di kelas hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejak 10 menit lalu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ryeowook mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk di situ

"Mmm..tidak, hanya saja ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu" Kyuhyun duduk di atas meja di depan Ryeowook pandangannya mengarah ke luar kelas

"Katakan saja. Jangan lama-lama. O..iya, mana Sungmin eonni?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di taman"

"Ohh.." sahut Ryeowook

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama diam

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya "Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja, baiklah, aku mau pulang"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingin tau?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Ryeowook mendengus kesal "Aku sudah datang sesuai permintaanmu dan saat aku bertemu dengamu kau justru diam saja. Jadi apa yang mau kudengarkan"

Kyuhyun meloncat dari meja. Tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, kau Cho Kyuhyun siswa cerdas yang loncat kelas yang padahal seusia denganku, pacar Lee Sungmin aka Eonniku, anak Cho Min Ho seorang pengusaha kaya, ibunya seorang desiner bernama Lee Sun Kyu, dan Cho Kyuhyun seorang gamer sejati, sering menumpang di rumahku alias jarang menetap di rumahnya, siswa kelas XII A-I yang sekarang berdiri didepanku. Tambahan, orangnya sangat menyebalkan"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirknya "Hanya itu?"

"Mmm..itu hanya biodata umum. Kalau yang aslinya, kau bisa tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri" jawab Ryeowook

"Baiklah, aku sedang tidak ingin main tebak-tebakan dengan bocah sepertimu, tapi asal kau tau biodata pribadiku, aku ini adik Yesung"

"Oh..adik Yesung" ucap Ryeowook manggut-manggut

7 detik kemudian..

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget "Hah? Adik Yesung? Jangan katakan kalau kau-"

"Hahaha, loadingmu lama juga ya. Ya, aku akan mengatakannya kalau aku adalah manusia dimensi lain. Persis seperti Yesung"

"Lalu kau, bagaimana bisa memiliki orangtua yang terkenal seperti itu?"

"Ceritanya panjang, haruskah aku menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ryeowook hendak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat Yesung yang berdiri menyender tembok di belakang Kyuhyun

"KYAAAA!"

-TBC—

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalu fic ini mengecewakan. See you next Chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran author. Maaf kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alur berbelit, typo

Hai! Ketemu lagi nih..Mianhae, ff kemaren pendek dan pas Yesung mau nongol langsung di TBC, soalny Nay merinding sendiri waktu Yesung nya tiba-tiba nongol *Nah, lo..* entar kalo tiba-tiba Yesung nongol di kamar Nay, trus Nay di paksa nikah kaya Wook gmn coba? *Nay kemakan ff sendiri XD*

Okedeh, ngga usah banyak basa-basi, langsung ke TKP..

.

.

"KYAAAA!" Ryeowook berteriak ketika sosok Yesung tiba-tiba muncul. Ryeowook segera bersiap untuk lari

"Hei, tunggu..aku belum selesai bicara!" cegah Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram tangan kiri Ryeowook

"LEPASKAN BABO! AKU MAU LARI!" Teriak Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan cengkramannya, dan mungkin yang terbaik adalah..

PLAK

Tanpa ba bi bu, Ryeowook menampar Kyuhyun sehingga tangannya bisa bebas dan dia segera lari meniggalkan Kyuhyun yang meringis memegangi pipi kirinya

.

Ryeowook berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Bisa bahaya kalau bertemu Yesung!

"Sial" umpat Ryeowook karena harus secepat mungkin menuruni anak tangga. Kelas Kyuhyun tempatnya bertemu tadi memang ada di lantai atas, jadi harus melewati tangga yang sangat merepotkan ini

Sesekali di tengoknya kebelakang memastikan kalau Yesung tak mengikutinya. Tapi beginilah sikap seseorang yang tergesa-gesa

"Aaaakkhhh!"

Kelihatannya nasib sial sedang menaungi Ryeowook. Kakinya menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus saat menengok ke belakang tadi dan sukses membuat pantatnya harus terbentur satu anak tangga terakhir

"Auuww.." Ryeowook mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena pengalaman tak menyenangkan ini

Sambil merintih kesakitan Ryeowook berusaha berdiri. Sebuah tangan terulur seakan membantunya berdiri

Kyuhyun memang baik. Ryeowook janji akan berterimakasih karena Kyuhyun sudah menolongnya dan minta maaf karena telah menampar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ah..Cho, kau memang baik.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik tangan itu

"Cho Hyesung!"

"Bukan. Cho Kyuhyun.." ralat Ryeowook

"Aku bilang Cho Hyesung"

Ryeowook segera bangkit dan menatap orang di depannya. Ah..bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Dengan segera dia membalik badannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di atas anak tangga. Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa yang menolongnya tadi adalah..

Yesung!

"Hah!" teriak Ryeowook tertahan dan segera menutup mulutnya

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dan sekarang sejajar disamping Ryeowook "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hening menyelimuti ketiganya. Membuat suasana terasa canggung bagi Ryeowook

Yesung membuang muka seakan muak melihat Kyuhyun "Ini Mengganggumu?"

Kyuhun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku "Tidak juga. Hanya heran saja. Aku bertaruh terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam hidupmu" Kyuhyun ikut memalingkan wajahnya "Hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yesung singkat.

Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan keduanya bicara dengan nada yang sebenarnya sangat tidak enak di dengar. Dan tadi apa? Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung, hyung? Mereka pernah kenal?

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ryeowook pada keduanya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan evil smirknya "Hanya ingin tau. Santai saja Cho Hyesung"

"Namanya Yesung" ralat Ryeowook

"Cho Hyesung!" ucap keduanya bersamaan

"Cho Kyuhyun" kali ini suara datang dari yeoja yang berdiri 5 meter dari ketiganya dan sukses membuat mereka menoleh pada suara itu. Wajah yeoja itu kelihatan kesal dan berjalan menuju arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Aku menunggumu di taman sangat lama tapi kau malah disini?!" Sungmin, yeoja yang baru datang tadi, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyeretnya pulang tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Yesung "Ayo pulang"

"Apapun masalahmu itu, aku harap kau tidak terus bergantung pada yeoja ini" Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya. Yesung tetap tak meilhat Kyuhyun ataupun Ryeowook. Mungkin kalau melirik, Yesung melakukannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun melangakah pergi.

"Ryeowook! Kau juga pulang!" teriak Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang masih memandangi Yesung.

Merasa dipanggil, Ryeowook berjalan menyusul kakaknya. Tapi kemudian berbalik lagi menghampiri Yesung

Ditepuknya pundak Yesung "Gomawo. Yesung. Oppa"

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan berjalan menyusul Sungmin meninggalkan Yesung sendirian. "Miss you oppa.." bisiknya kemudian

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya" ucap Ryeowook sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lain seperti menerawang langit siang ini. Hening meyelimuti keduanya di samping gedung sekolah.

Bertemu dengan Ryeowook di samping gedung sekolah dan hanya berdua. Kalian jangan pikir keduanya sedang kencan rahasia. Hanya saja Sungmin sedang ada beberapa urusan dengan temannya di Club theater sekolah dan kedua makhluk ini bersedia menunggu Sungmin.

Ryeowook sih sebenarnya ingin pulang saja dan tidur siang jika saja rasa penasaran tentang Yesung tidak menendang-nendang kepalanya siang ini

"Aku adiknya. Kemarin aku mengataknnya padamu tapi kau malah menamparku. Tidak sopan" jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas

Ryeowook terkekeh "Ne..ne..Mianhae. aku benar-benar terkejut saat Yesung oppa muncul kemarin. Seperti hantu saja"

"Lalu selanjutnya? Kalian terpisah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" lanjut Ryeowook

Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya "Appa dan Eomma. Tidak menginginkannya"

"Karena?"

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Ya! Kau dan Yesung oppa sama saja! Suka memotong-motong cerita!" Protes Ryeowook kesal

"Mutilasi cerita?" canda Kyuhyun

"Aku serius CHO!" teriak Ryeowook sampai berdiri

"Baiklah..pelankan suaramu. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin tau hal ini"

Ryeowook kembali duduk dan bersiap mendengarkan Kyuhyun

"Yesung. Anak sial. Perusahaan Appa jatuh selama merawat Yesung-"

"Hyung!" koreksi Ryeowook

"Ah..iya! Kerabat-kerabat Appaku mengatakan Yesung hyung bukan anak Appa dan eommaku. Dia anak pembawa sial yang dikirim seseorang untuk Appaku. Tapi itu hanya asumsi orang-orang bodoh. Yesung..."

"Hyung!"

"Iya, itu. Dia tetap saja anak appaku. Eommaku yang mengadung Yesung hyung dan tes DNA menyatakan kalau Yesung hyung memang anak appa dan eomma. Tapi demi perusahaan sialan itu, appa meninggalkan Yesung oppa di taman kota dekat alun-alun setelah eomma melahirkanku. Mengarang cerita tentang hilangnya Yesung hyung di jembatan fly over dan bisa kau bayangkan hancurnya perasaan eommaku mengetahui hal itu"

"Dan seperti yang kau tau, karena itulah aku jadi hidup bebas sekarang. Eomma begitu menyayangiku dan memberikan barang-barang untuk keperluanku selama dia di Los Angeles. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan. Semua benda bodoh itu tak mampu menggantikan kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga yang selama ini kurindukan"

Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya "Apa?!"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedikit puitis.." Ryeowook tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menahan malu.

"Lalu, kenapa baru kemarin kalian mengobrol? Kemarin-kemarin, bahkan saat berpapasan di pintu kalian tidak mengobrol?"

"Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia keluargaku. Lalu membaginya sedikit kepadamu"

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk paham. Selama ini tidak terpikirkan sedikitpun kalau ternyata seperti ini ceritanya.

"Ada satu lagi yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menyesal karena telah mengacuhkannya" tambah Kyuhyun

Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, berdekatan seperti ini?" sebuah suara sontak membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri masing-masing

Key, Baekhyun! Mengagetkan saja. Besok harus di beri pelajaran, pikir Ryeowook

Key menutup mulutnya dan Baekhyun memberi pandangan yang sangat aneh, membuat siapa saja yang mendapat pandangan itu ingin menjitak kepalanya

"Kencan rahasia dengan kekasih kakakmu.." ucap Baekhyun berbisik namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Aku tidak sedang kencan babo!" sergah Ryeowook

"Aaaa..Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda" tukas Key cepat dan memberi V sign dengan jarinya

"Eh, kenapa kalian hanya berdua? Eunhyuk?" tanya Ryeowook

"Mmm..dia ada urusan, jadi aku hanya dengan Baekhyun" Key berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan melipat tangannya di dada "Eunhyuk lebih diam akhir-akhir ini"

Ryeowook tertawa "Baguslah, dia sudah sadar dan tidak gila seperti kalian"

"Bukan diam orang yang normal. Diamnya lebih..mmm..seperti ada masalah" Key mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Baekhyun

Ryeowook diam. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang bergabung dengan teman-temannya ini. Ryeowook lebih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri

"Ryeowook..." Key duduk di dekat Ryeowook "Kau, Eunhyuk. Kalian kenapa sekarang lebih terlihat diam dan banyak pikiran"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir.." jawab Ryeowook

Baekhyun ikut duduk di samping Key "Ah..iya, Ryeowook memang begitu. Tapi..aku khawatir dengan Eunhyuk. Dia seperti bukan Eunhyuk"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menanyainya?"

"Dia bilang baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan bertanya padanya besok. Kalian pulanglah"

Key dan Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Merasa Baekhyun dan Key sudah jauh, Ryeowook melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi" Ryeowook mengambil tasnya yang ada di meja

"Apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyunie?" ucap Sungmin

Ryeowook terkejut bukan main melihat kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Sekarang Sungmin suka sekali membuatnya kaget

"Ngg..Tidak, tidak! Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti"

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun "Aku mau pulang.." Kyuhyun menurut dan segera bangkit dari duduknya

Sungmin juga menarik tangan Ryeowook "Wookie, ayo pulang"

.

.

Malam ini. Mungkin akan jadi lebih singkat. Biasanya seseorang akan datang "menganggu" Ryeowook, membuat sebuah malam menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan malam ini adalah malam kesekian kali yang akan terasa sangat singkat.

Ryeowook, berlutut di jendela kamarnya. Menyatukan dagunya dengan kusen jendela. Merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya sedari tadi.

Beberapa kali yeoja ini menghela nafas dan menggembungkan pipinya. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang juga. Bukankah lebih baik sebuah malam menjadi singkat daripada harus melewati malam panjang dalam diam

Ryeowook membalik badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Dengan begitu, seolah-olah rasa lelah sedikt hilang. Namun dadanya serasa sesak ketika mengingat seseorang.

Yesung oppa, apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana hari-harimu? Lebih menyenangkan atau sebaliknya? Jujur, kalau oppa selalu didekatku, aku selalu ingin menangis. Menangis tak bisa mencintaimu. Maaf, aku terlalu egois.

Jika aku tidak menyukaimu, itu bohong. Aku merindukan malam berbintang ketika kau disampingku. Ingat kan? Ah, aku memang payah. Hanya bisa mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Menyedihkan sekali ya?

Tok..tok..

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Ryeowook dari monolognya. Ryeowook tak menjawab tapi pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Wookie, maaf. Aku kira kau sudah tidur"

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh dan bangkit dari duduknya

"tak apa. Memangnya ada apa eonni ke kamarku?"

Sungmin menunduk. memalukan memang menanyakan hal ini pada Ryeowook. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa tidur hanya karena hal ini.

"Wookie, aku rasa Kyuhyun menyukaimu.."

Ryeowook terperanjat "Eonni? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. tidak, hanya kurasa Kyuhyun lebih cocok denganmu" Sungmin mengambil tempat dan duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook

Ryeowook berdecak. "Eonni, jangan-jangan kau mengatakan ini karena melihatku dan Kyuhyun oppa di sekolah siang tadi?"

"Ne, aku melihat kau dan Kyuhyun mengobrol.."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang. Hhhh..apa begini rasanya mempunyai seorang kekasih yang dicintai? Ya, Ryeowook memang tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Tapi kalau hanya seperti itu, bukankah terlalu berlebihan?

"Ayolah..ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan..Aku hanya mengobrol biasa,"

"Tapi saat aku melihat Kyuhyun dia lebih serius dari sekedar obrolan" Sungmin ngotot mempertahankan pendapatnya. Sebenarnya dia senang saat Ryeowook menegaskan kalau Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya mengobrol biasa

"Eonni jangan kekanakan..Kyuhyun mencintaimu"

"Kupikir iya, tapi mungkin saja tidak"

"Bagaimana kalau aku masih mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke pintu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ming? Jangan cemburu hanya karena itu. Kemarilah, aku ingin memelukmu" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya tersenyum dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu ragu kalau aku mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin dan sesekali menciumi rambutnya

"Tidak Kyu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak akan bersifat kekanakan lagi"

Ryeowook berdehem "Ehemm..jangan bermesraan di depan kamarku"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyudahi pelukan mereka lalu tertawa

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook "Mianhae Wookie"

Ryeowook yang di dalam kamar hanya bisa tersenyum. Iri? Yah, mungkin. Andai saja Yesung dan dirinya bisa seperti itu. Pasti menyenangkan

Baiklah, mari akhiri malam membosankan ini. Ryeowook segera naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga ke lehernya.

"Good night Girl.." ucapnya pelan. Ryeowook pernah dengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan ini di depan kamar Sungmin. Karena tak ada yang mengucapkannya untuk Ryeowook, mungkin lebih baik mengucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

O..iya, ucapkan satu lagi untuk seseorang yang sangat dirindukan. Yesung oppa, "Good night Boy" bukan, "Good night my boy".."Good night love".

.

Sepertinya Ryeowook lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Seorang namja berdiri dan menutup jendela kamar Ryeowook. Yesung mengulum senyum terbaiknya. Dipandanginya yeoja kecil yang dengan damainya meringkuk di bawah selimut. Yesung hanya bisa melihatnya jauh. Tidak terlalu jauh memang

"Good my lovely girl".."Good night love"

.

.

"Murid baru!"

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Yeoja atau namja?"

"Hei, hei! Memangnya dia kelas mana?"

Sepertinya sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas obrolan tentang murid baru samar-samar di dengar oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak terlalu memperhatikan obrolan itu karena dia sedang sibuk untuk memikirkan jalan cerita yang bagus di tugas sastra besok.

"Ryeowook, kau tau? Ada murid baru di sekolah kita!"

Aisshh! Kenapa Key dan Baekhyun selalu menghancurkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook? Ryeowook sedikit kesal karena imajinasinya untuk tugas sastra yang sedang melambung tinggi, harus di jatuhkan oleh kelakuan Key dan Baekhyun. Informasi murid baru tidak penting untuk di bicarakan.

Ryeowook melewati keduanya begitu saja. Disebarang tempat duduknya terlihat Eunhyuk yang sedang serius membaca buku. Hey, mereka benar. Eunhyuk membaca buku di pagi hari. Ini kejadian yang sangat langka. Eunhyuk yang bukan Eunhyuk.

"Hey! Kau sungguh tidak ingin tau? Aku belum selesai bicara Wookie" Key mendatangi tempat duduk Ryeowook dengan berapi-api

"Kalian berisik sekali!" ucap Ryeowook

"Ini informasi. Murid baru itu namanya Siwon. Choi Siwon" lanjut Baekhyun.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menoleh bersamaan. Sekarang keduanya bertemu pandang. Ryeowook menoleh karena kaget melihat Eunhyuk yang menoleh, Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri menoleh dan memberi ekspresi seolah pernah mengetahui hal tentang Siwon.

"Kau tau Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris "Ah..tidak terlalu. Hanya sekilas. Sekilas dengan kesan yang begitu buruk"

"Apa?!" kata Ryeowook meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengulang kata-katanya

"Ah..bukan begitu. Itu hanya menurutku. Ku harap dia orang yang baik"

-TBC—

Akhirnya update juga ya! Hai, readers! Lama banget ngga ketemu! Akhirnya bisa sedikit longgar waktu Nay buat ngelnjutin ff yang aga aneh ini. Semakin lama semakin aneh atau gmn? Makasih banget buat yang masih mau baca ff ini. O..iya, Nay masukin Siwon sebentar aja, tapi berpengaruh kok. dan Yewook moment ngga ilang kok. nanya dong..kalian kalo bayangin yesung di ff ini tuh, kaya yang model gimana? *aduh..pertanyaan berbelit

**Spesial Thanks to labuepil22, vowie, dyah YWS, Hyuniewoo, Sungie12, CheftyClouds, PurpleAddict, Yulia Cloudsomnia, Fio, flowwookie, meymelii, Greycells Lya, niisaa9, HwangChoi0701, yumiewookie, Gouto Chiaki, Je-ah, Raejoon, Ji Ae, Ikke R. Wook, Cloud prince, adeismaya, Guest, Ri Yong Kim, hanazawa kay, heyominsung, Gyojungjung, YeWookchild, EXOST Panda, UMeWookie, Young Min, meyy, HyunieWoo dan semua silent readers.**

**Cloud prince: Eh..kalo review yang panjang aja. Panjangggggg bangeeett juga ngga papa. Aku suka bacanya..**

Hahaha..maaf kemaren TBC tiba-tiba nongol. Semoga chapt ini memuaskan. See you next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook,Siwon, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alurberbelit, typo

Annyeong! Nay balik lagi! Sebelumnya minta maaf ya! Kemarin Yewook momentnya nyaris ngga ada. Mianhae *bow* semuanya terpaksa Nay lakukan karena ceritanya kan Ye ama Wook jauh-jauhan. Nay pengennya juga mereka bareng-bareng terus..tapi ntar ceritanya ga nyambung.

Mianhae lama ga apdet, kemarin Nay pergi ke luar kota dan ngga bawa lepi, jadi ngga apdet. Di tambah lepi Nay rusak setelahnya dan tugas yang menumpuk jadinya tambah lama apdet. Okehh..langsung aja cekidot

.

.

Kelas begitu ramai, Kang Sonsaengmin tidak mengisi jam pelajaran terakhir. Di ujung belakang kelas geng Twinkle dan Max Electric sibuk bercerita tentang drama Korea baru yang sedang di tayangkan di televisi 2 hari ini.

Beberapa siswa terlihat tidur dan sebagian lainnya membaca komik. Baekhyun terlihat asyik memainkan spidol birunya di sebuah kertas. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang menggambar. Sementara Key terlihat merona dengan handphone di tangannya. Hey, apa yang sedang Key baca? Semoga hanya fanfiction sepasang kekasih biasa.

Eunhyuk? Ryeowook? Mereka khusyuk di tempat masing-masing. Eunhyuk mendengarkan musik dengan eraphone di salah satu telinganya, dan tangannya terus bergerak di atas layar touch handphonenya. Sementara Ryeowook? Biarkan yeoja ini tidur sebentar.

KRIIIINGG!

Bel panjang dan keras. Siapapun pasti mendengarnya. Semuanya kembali ke tempat dan mengambil tas bersiap untuk pulang

"Ryeowook! Bangun!" Baekhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Dengan malas Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ryeowookie, kau terlihat sangat jelek dengan muka berkerut seperti itu" ucap Key sambil merapikan rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan seperti habis terkena badai.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Ryeowook tidur sebentar. Kasihan dia harus bekerja keras untuk mengurus desain properti dan panggung untuk pementasan kali ini" Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu meja di samping kursi Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengambil kertas yang ada di saku tas milik Baekhyun "Hei, Baekie! Kenapa kau menggambar timun dengan rambut dan seragam sekolah? Mata mereka juga terlihat bengkak"

Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali merebut kertas di tangan Eunhyuk " Enak saja kau bilang ini timun! Mana ada timun cantik yang memakai rambut dan seragam sekolah! Oh..iya, kalian harus liat! Aku baru saja menggambar pose kita saat berfoto dengan versi animenya"

Key memiringkan kepalanya dan mengambil kertas di tangan Baekhyun "Sini, biar aku lihat"

"Yang paling ujung kiri ini Key, kemudian aku, Ryeowookie, dan Hyukie" jelas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar itu.

Ryeowook bangun karena penasaran dengan gambaran Baekhyun. Ryeowook mencondongkan badannya ke arah Key "Apa kita semua habis bertengkar? Matanya terlihat lebam"

"Ya! Ryeowookie! Itu eyeliner beserta maskaranya! Digambar anime matanya memang terlihat besar dan berbinar-binar!"

"Tapi aku tidak memakai eyeliner sepertimu Baekie" protes Eunhyuk kerena memang Eunhyuk tidak memakai eyeliner seperti Baekhyun dan Key.

"Ah..sudahlah, jangan bahas matanya. Lebih baik kau lihat yang lain saja!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menghindari protes susulan dari teman-temannya.

"Baekie, kenapa rok ku kelihatan seperti terbang? Apa saat itu tertiup angin?" tanya Key

"Ah..sudah jangan banyak bertanya! Anggap saja seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun dan mengambil kertas gambarannya dari tangan Key dan menyimpannya "kalian ini tidak menghargai karyaku"

Key melirik jamnya "Ini sudah 10 menit sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kita tidak pulang?"

Ryeowook berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya "Kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku harus mengurus club theater. Baekhyun, kau pulang juga. Tugasmu mengurus naskah kan sudah selesai. Jadi kau boleh pulang."

Eunhyuk turun dari meja "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang"

"Permisi" Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Key dan Baekhyun menoleh serempak saat mendengar sebuah suara dari pintu kelas. Terlihat seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sambil memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Aku mencari Kim Ryeowook, anggota Club Theater" ucap namja itu

"Itu dia! Choi Siwon. Murid baru yang fenomenal" bisik Key pada ke empat temannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan tajam. Sementara Ryeowook memandang teman-temannya tak mengerti.

"Uhm..Aku Kim Ryeowook dari Club Theater. Kalau ada yang memanggilku, aku akan segera ke sana" Ryeowook mengambil tasnya. Key memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan memberi isyarat untuk tidak pergi dulu.

Siwon mengagguk "Ne, aku duluan. Kamsahamnida" Namja berdimple itu pergi dari depan pintu kelas. Eunhyuk tetap menatap tajam ke arah di mana namja itu pergi.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kenapa kalian semua begitu sinis?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengguncangkan lengan baju Key.

"Aku kenal dia. Dia namja yang buruk"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tau? Aku bahkan baru melihatnya siang ini"

"Aku tidak kenal bagaimana kepribadian Siwon itu, tapi, menurut Key, dia itu berbahaya" tambah Baekhyun.

"Hah?! Berbahaya? Maksudmu? Kenapa aku saja yang tidak tau" Ryeowook kebingungan dengan tingkah ketiga temannya ini.

Eunhyuk melipat tangannya di dada "Aku mengenal Choi Siwon. Di balik keburukannya itu, Siwon adalah namja tampan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Tapi dia suka memainkan wanita"

Key menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut "Hyukie, darimana kau mengenal Siwon?"

Eunhyuk segera menggandeng tangan Key dan Baekhyun "Mmm..Ryeowook, kami pulang duluan. Bye!"

"Hei! Kalian meninggalkanku sendiri!" teriak Ryeowook

"Selamat bekerja Wookie!" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook dan ke tiganya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Dengan malas Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas. Ryeowook mendengar suara decitan sepatu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang seisi kelas. Sepertinya Ryeowook tidak sendiri di sini. Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Yesung keluar dari balik pintu kelas. "Ryeowook pergi ke ruang Club" ucap Yesung. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook. Ikuti saja ah..

...

"Wookie, kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Song sonsaengnim pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali mengecek daftar belanjaan properti untuk pementasan "Ya, aku bisa naik bus"

"Lebih baik kau pergi dengan Siwon saja. Dia kan anggota baru, agar dia bisa melihat kerja Club Theater kita" usul Song sonsaengnim

"Aku bawa mobil. Jadi bisa mengantarmu membeli propertinya. Lagipula, aku kan anggota baru, jadi aku bisa mengenal Club lebih jauh dengan anggota senior sepertimu" ucap Siwon menawarkan diri.

Ryeowook memandang Siwon dan teman-teman Clubnya kikuk. Ryeowook memang membutuhkan mobil untuk memudahkannya ke sana-kemari membeli properti. Tapi, jika harus semobil dengan Siwon...Ryeowook teringat pesan teman-temannya di kelas tadi.

Sulli mendekat ke arah Ryeowook "Ayo pergilah, kau juga tidak punya pacar eonni"

Ryeowook bergidik mendengar penuturan Sulli. Tanpa menunda lagi, Ryeowook segera memasukkan daftar belanjaan properti ke saku bajunya "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat bekerja semuanya" Setelah membungkukkan badan, Ryeowook keluar ruangan club theater diikuti Siwon.

Siwon terus berjalan di belakang Ryeowook tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa tidak enak jika hanya diam-diaman begini. Tapi, jika mau bicara, kata apa yang cocok untuk mengawali?

Saat Ryeowook dan Siwon berjalan, mereka tak sadar jika Yesung terus mengikuti sambil menjaga jarak. Meskipun keberadaan Yesung sulit di sadari oleh mereka berdua, tetap saja namja ini harus menjaga jarak.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti dan menoleh pada Siwon "Siwon, aku tunggu di sana ya" ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk salah tempat di dekat gerbang sekolah

Siwon mengiyakan Ryeowook dan segera pergi mengambil mobilnya yang ada di parkiran.

"Hah? Mau kemana pakai mobil?" ucap Yesung berbisik sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke pipi. "aku harus mengikuti"

.

.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Siwon dan menunggunya di teras sebuah toko yang besar. Yesung bersandar di samping parkiran mobil. Nafasnya terengah-engah, Yesung mengikuti Ryeowook dengan berlari. Mobil Siwon terlalu cepat, sehingga Yesung juga harus mempercepat larinya. Tapi, jangan khawatir, Yesung baik-baik saja kok.

Ryeowook masuk ke toko itu bersama Siwon. Yesung segera berlari mengikuti keduanya dan bersembunyi di balik rak-rak tinggi berisi berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Tempat Yesung cukup strategis untuk mengawasi gerak-gerak keduanya.

"Bagaimana cara berbelanja properti-properti itu Ryeowook ssi?" tanya Siwon sambil berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa "Ya, seperti berbelanja pada umumnya. Kau hanya perlu mengenal barang-barang di daftar belanjamu dan pilih dengan yang ada di sini." Ryeowook tampak memilih-milih kain berwarna merah muda dan membandingkannya dengan kain di sebelah Siwon. Setelah yakin Ryeowook mengambil kain merah muda yang ada di sebelah Siwon. "Kau lihat kan? Begitu caranya"

Siwon mengangguk "Hanya dilihat?"

"Iya, bandingkan harganya, kualitasnya, dan lihat kecocokannya jika kau gunakan ke pementasan nanti" Ryeowook kembali melihat daftar belanjaannya dan mengambil pulpen dari sakunya "Sekarang bagi tugas, kau ambil barang-barang yang ku tandai ini"

Siwon menerima daftar dari Ryeowook "Oke"

Ryeowook dan Siwon begitu kompak bekerjasama. Kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tapi dari pantauan Yesung, ini kelihatan tidak baik. Yesung berusaha berbesar hati melihat keduanya bekerja sama, sebagai senior, Ryeowook memang seharusnya begitu. Baiklah, Yesung bisa terima ini.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Mobil Siwon kembali terparkir di sebuah café. "Aku traktir, kau turun, Kita makan dulu"

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil dan menunggu Siwon. Keluar dari mobil, Siwon menutup bahu Ryeowook dengan jaket "Pakai jaketku, kita masih pakai seragam sekolah sementara harinya sudah hampir malam" Siwon juga memakai jaket untuknya sendiri.

"Tapi di sekolah kita memang ada kelas malam. Jadi tak apa-apa" ujar Ryeowook

Siwon merapatkan jaketnya "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, pakai saja. Kelihatannya malam ini sedikit dingin"

Ryeowook mengiyakan ucapan Siwon. Lagipula hanya jaket, tak berat jika harus di pakai saja. Keduanya berjalan memasuki café untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar.

Yesung berjongkok di samping mobil pelanggan yang juga di parkir. Wajahnya tampak kecewa, sejauh pengamatannya ini sudah melebihi hubungan seorang senior dan junior. Merasa Ryeowook dan Siwon sudah masuk ke café, Yesung berdiri memandang ke arah keduanya duduk. Tepat di samping jendela.

Yesung berjalan sedikit mendekat. Dilihatnya Ryeowook dan Siwon duduk berhadapan sambil berbincang-bincang sesekali keduanya tertawa. Lama sekali Yesung tak melihat Ryeowook seceria itu. Yesung tetap berdiri sambil melihat keduanya makan. Yesung benar-benar sedih.

Kenapa dengan namja itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Ryeowook kelihatan lebih senang dengan namja itu daripada ketika bersama dirinya. Yesung melangkah berjalan pulang membiarakan keduanya terus bersenang-senang.

.

.

Lelah berdiri, Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi jongkok. Sambil menunggu Ryeowook pulang, Yesung mengukir-ukir aspal di hadapannya. Yesung bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya ketika Ryeowook pulang nanti?

Marah dan memukul Siwon, Menyapa Ryeowook dengan ceria, atau Pura-pura tidak melihat Ryeowook? Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kelihatannya Yesung akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

Sebuah mobil melintas di hadapannya dan berhenti. Yesung berdiri dan memastikan bahwa itu adalah Ryeowook. Dan benar saja itu Ryeowook. Ryeowook dan Siwon kembali berbincang di luar mobil. Yesung mendekat satu langkah

"Terimakasih Siwon atas bantuannya hari ini. Terimakasih juga sudah mentraktirku makan"

Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya "Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga harus berterimakasih karena mendapat tugas bersama senior sepertimu, Ryeowook ssi"

"Jangan panggil aku senior atau Ryeowook ssi, panggil saja aku Ryeowook, kita kan seumuran"

"Baiklah. O..iya, aku mau pulang ini sudah malam."

"Oh..iya, barangnya bisa kau bawa dulu kan? Besok baru kau bawa ke sekolah"

"Tidak masalah. Ngg, bisa aku ambil jaketku?" tanya Siwon

"Tentu saja, terimakasih jaketnya." Ryeowook melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Siwon diam mematung memandangi Ryeowook dan tak merespon jaketnya.

"Siwon?" Ryeowook mengguncangkan bahu Siwon untuk menyadarkan namja yang seperti di hipnotis itu.

Tangan Siwon mengulur dan menyentuh pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Sementara Siwon bergumam "Kenapa kau cantik?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan sentuh Ryeowook ku!" teriak Yesung dan segera melesat ke arah Siwon dengan memukul rahangnya.

BUGH!

Tak sampai berdarah, tapi cukup membuat Siwon terdiam. Siwon berbalik memandangi Yesung.

Ryeowook yang tadinya terkejut segera mengusai diri "Siwon, cepatlah pulang!" Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Siwon untuk masuk ke dalamnya, lalu menutup kembali pintunya. Siwon segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung sendirian.

Ryeowook berbalik ke arah Yesung "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya, melindungimu. Aku tak terima kau di perlakukan seperti itu" ucap Yesung membela tindakannya tadi.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Ck" Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Nada tidak suka terdengar dari setiap kata-kata Ryeowook. "Untuk apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku melindungimu."

"Kau berlebihan!"

Yesung diam. "Benarkah?"

Ryeowook berbalik menatap namja dihadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran namja ini? melindungi? Memiliki? Apa arti semua kata-kata itu bagi seseorang yang telah menyakitimu Yesung? Atas dasar apa kau melindungi orang itu?

"Aku.." Ryeowook menunduk seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Yesung sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar bisa mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terdengar pelan.

Greb!

Yesung tersentak kaget ketika Ryeowook tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tubuh Ryeowook mulai bergetar. Yesung masih bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan yeoja ini.

"Jangan pergi lagi dari hadapanku, Ja-jangan bersembunyi dariku, teruslah bersamaku oppa, aku sayang padamu Yesung oppa" Suara itu terdengar bergetar, namun Yesung bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam ucapan itu.

Yesung tersenyum dan balas memeluk Ryeowook. Ditepuk-tepuknya punggung Ryeowook pelan "Psst..jangan menangis, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan di sini"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja di hadapannya "Janji! Berjanjilah padaku!"

Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook "Janji"

Kini Ryeowook menyadari betapa dirinya merindukan Yesung. Ryeowook tak akan lagi berbohong tentang apapun antara dirinya dan Yesung.

…

"Ryeowookie!" Key berteriak melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan ruang aula. Ryeowook menoleh ke sumber suara dan balas melambaikan tangannya. Key, Baekhyun, dan Eunhyuk masuk ke ruang aula yang sedang di desain ini, Ryeowook tampak mondar-mandir berjalan kesana-kemari. Sesekali ia duduk dan menempelkan kertas-kertas berpola.

"Wah, kelihatannya sunbae sibuk sekali, ya?" goda Eunhyuk sambil mencolek bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang merasa terganggu menghentikan pekerjaannya mengguntingi kertas-kertas berwarna "Kalian tenang dulu, aku harus cepat, sebentar lagi juga selesai"

"Ryeowook, aku baru baru datang. Apa yang harus ku kerjakan?" Siwon tiba-tiba datang masih lengkap dengan jaket kulitnya yang menandakan namja ini benar-benar baru datang.

"Kau terlambat. Tapi daripada tidak melakukan sesuatu sama sekali, aku akan menugaskanmu untuk mengatur pencahayaan di pertunjukan besok. Jadi belajarlah dari sekarang" Ryeowook turun dari kursinya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di bawah mejanya.

"Aku akan berusaha" Siwon pergi ke sudut ruangan dan bersiap menjalankan tugasnya.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan panggung dan melihat-lihat hasil kerja timnya "Baik semuanya, ini sudah selesai. Terimakasih atas bantuannya. Selamat beristirahat"

Beberapa orang membubarkan diri dan tak lupa berterimakasih pada Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mengambil tasnya dan menhampiri ketiga temannya yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton.

"Kalian datang menjemputku?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya, kita jalan-jalan. Baekhyun ingin membelikan hadih untuk Chanyeol, jadi dia mengajak kita"

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya sekilas "Ah, iya ini sudah jam pulang sekolah"

Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Baekhyunie, ayo. kalau terlalu sore aku tidak bisa ikut"

"Oke, ayo berangkat" Gadis periang Baekhyun dan Key berjalan beriringan di depan, sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk mengikuti keduanya di belakang.

…

Sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin. Cuaca kota Seoul sore ini sudah mulai menampakkan tanda-tandanya akan memasuki musim dingin. Ryeowook lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah daripada harus bergelut dengan hembusan angin yang menggelitik pori-pori.

Tidak seperti biasa, ritual sore dirumahnya tidak dijalankan. Televisi yang biasanya menampilkan sosok yeoja yang berlinangan air mata kini tenang tak bersuara. Ryeowook penasaran dimana keberadaan sang kakak yang biasa menonton drama Korea sore-sore begini.

Ryeowook memergoki seorang yeoja yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa buku di teras samping rumah. Sungmin terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku di hadapannya, headphone di telinganya dan juga matanya liar melihat sesuatu di dalam laptop. Ryeowook mengambil posisi di samping Sungmin dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Eonni kau sibuk sekali?"

Sungmin memundurkan sedikt headphonenya, "Ya, sebentar lagi aku masuk universitas"

"Kau jadi ke Amerika? Aku dengar ada sekolah desain baju di sana" Ryeowook mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di atas meja. Artikel tentang model baju.

"Tidak jadi"

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak siap jika harus ke sana dengan pembekalan ilmu yang sangat sedikit ini. lagipula, eomma memintaku padaku untuk tetap tinggal di Korea"

"Kyuhyun bagaiamana?"

Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya "Entahlah. Sejak lulus SMA, jalan hidup kami berbeda. Ini sedikit rumit. Kyuhyun bilang aku harus fokus mengejar impianku dan jangan memikirkan apapun tentangnya"

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk paham "Kyuhyun orang yang baik" Ryeowook meletakkan buku Sungmin dan berdiri "Aku ke kamar dulu eonni, semangat!"

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dan naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya

"Hah?" Ryeowook sangat terkejut ketika Yesung sudah berada di kamar itu

"Oppa, kau tidak bilang padaku akan ke sini" Ryeowook bejalan mendekati Yesung

"Iya" jawab Yesung singkat dan membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran di tangannya dengan waiah serius. Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada "Kau juga ingin masuk universitas membolak-balik kertas seperti itu?"

Yesung tertawa "Chagi, jangan marah begitu, aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan"

"Mwo? Pekerjaan?" Ryeowook yang merasa tertarik memundurkan kursi belajarnya "Duduklah oppa, pekerjaan apa yang kau cari?"

Yesung menurut dan duduk di kursi belajar. Ryeowook mengambil salah satu kertas yang di bawa Yesung dan membacanya sambil duduk di meja belajar.

"aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk masa depan" Ryeowook sedikt menahan tawanya katika mendengar ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu" ucap Ryeowook

Yesung merenggangkan punggungnya "Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

"Kantor ayahku. Kudengar dari sekertaris Nam, di bagian keuangan sedang membutuhkan pegawai. Kau bisa melamar pekerjaan di sana"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya "Siapa sekertaris Nam?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas "Hhh..seharusnya kau tanyakan, bagaimana cara melamar pekerjaannya, bukan sekertaris Nam nya"

"Oke, aku tanya, bagaimana cara melamar pekerjaannya?" ralat Yesung

"Mmmh..sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau, yang penting yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah segera membuat surat lamaran karena aku lihat banyak surat lamaran yang sedang di seleksi appa"

Yesung mengangguk "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai kamarku tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, aku pinjam sebentar, kalau aku sudah bekerja, aku akan sewa flat" Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, lengkapi dokumenmu dulu, aku akan tidur sebentar. Kalau keluar, tutup jendela kamarku. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kau masuk ke kamarku" pesan Ryeowook sebelum memejamkan matanya

"Yah, anak ini, sore-sore malah tidur. Aku pinjam jaketmu ya"

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas teratur karena Ryeowook telah masuk ke alam mimpinya

-TBC—

Gomawo yang udah nungguin chap ini.. Nay langsung kabur ya, buat ngelanjutin chap berikutnya…maaf kalau mengecewakan, dan maaf tidak mencamtumkan reviewer…


	8. Chapter 8

My Smartphone Namja

Author:flystyle024; Maincast: Yewook,Siwon, and other; Rate: T; Genre: fantasy, romance?

Disclaimer: Yewook milik mereka, SM, Orangtua, author#plak!

FF Asli pemikiran kalau mungkin ada kesamaan cerita, karena

Bisa aja pemikirannya sama..

Warning: GS, Gaje, aneh, alurberbelit, typo

Ini adlah update kilat. Nay lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan. Langsung aja ya!

.

.

"Sudah siap. Ayo naik ke atas panggung" Ryeowook merapikan properti salah seorang pemain theater

"Terimaksih eonni, aku akan berusaha" ucap gadis itu, dan berlari ke atas panggung.

Ryeowook menyeka keringat di dahinya, benar-benar melelahkan. Ryeowook berjalan menuju jadwal yang tertempel di salah satu dinding. "Ah..akhirnya selesai" ucapnya setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang baru saja naik ke atas panggung adalah pemain terakhir.

Ryeowook duduk di salah satu kursi sambil memberes-bereskan barangnya.

"Ryeowookie!" panggil seseorang. Ryeowook menoleh, ternyata Baekhyun yang ada di depan pintu

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk "Kau keren. Aku suka dekorasinya. Pasti kau bekerja sangat keras"

"Terimakasih Byun Baek. Oh..iya yang lain?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke pintu keluar "ada tugas dari Sonsaengnim untuk mereka, jadi aku ke sini sendiri"

Prok..prok..prok..prok….

Baekhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah panggung berada. Baekhyun tersenyum "Wah..meriah sekali!"

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum "Mereka menyukainya"

Tak lama kemudian beberapa pemain dan orang-orang yang bertugas memenuhi ruang ini.

"Terimaksih kerjasamanya!" ucap sutradara

"Sama-sama, terimakasih juga" ucap Ryeowook kembali, "Bolehkah aku pulang?" tanya Ryeowook

"Iya, pulanglah" Ryeowook segera mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pulang.

"Eonni, tunggu!" ucap Seorang pemain

"Ada apa?"

"Kita adakan pesta ats keberhasilan ini. bagaimana?"

"Pesta? Bagaimana ya?" Ryeowook tampak menimang-nimang jawabannya "Dimana?"

"Di salah satu restoran. Hanya makan-makan"

"Baiklah, aku ikut" Ryeowook memakai tasnya

"Informasi selanjutnya akan ku beritahuakn lagi"

"Oke. Aku pamit dulu" Ryeowook melangkah keluar diikuti Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali membuka pesan masuk di handphonenya. Jemarinya lihai menyentuh layar touch di handphonenya "Di sana ya?" gumam gadis itu. Ryeowook memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas kecil yang menyerempang di bahunya. Gadis itu bergegas turun dari kamarnya, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap

"Kyuhyun akan mengantarku ke tempat Jaejoong eonni" ucap Sungmin sambil membenarkan tasnya

"Aku di rumah sendiri? Apa eomma belum pulang dari rumah halmeoni?"

Kakak perempuan Ryeowook itu berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengacak rambutnya "Aku akan pulang besok. Dirumah baik-baik ya"

"Ya! Eonni jangan mengacak rambutku!" protes Ryeowook sambil menjauhkan tangan Sungmin dari kepalanya.

"Kau juga mau pergi kelihatannya" Sungmin memperhatikan baju yang dikenakan Ryeowook

"Iya, para anggota club theater mengajakku untuk makan-makan merayakan keberhasilan kemarin"

"Kalau begitu kau ikut kami saja. Aku akan menurunkanmu di sana" sahut Kyuhyun yang baru datang sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

.

.

"Yang datang sedikit sekali? Kemana yang lain?" Ryeowook menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari anggota klub theater lain. Dari 20 orang yang bekerja untuk pementasan kemarin, hanya 6 orang yang datang termasuk dirinya.

"Banyak dari mereka yang punya acara mendadak, sudahlah eonni, nikmati saja apa yang ada" Sulli menepuk-nepuk pundak Ryeowook yang kelihatan gelisah.

Tentu saja! Kalau boleh jujur, Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-temannya di klub theater ini. Dari pertama masuk, Ryeowook tidak terlihat sebagai anggota dikarenakan ia bertugas mendesain acara-acara. Ryeowook merasa canggung jika harus bicara ringan dengan mereka.

Ryeowook datang ke acara ini hanya untuk menghormati anggota lain saja. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan kalau nantinya dia akan diam di tempatnya sendirian sambil sesekali mendengarkan obralan-obralan mereka. Ryeowook menunggu acara ini selesai sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya.

Saat sedang mendengarkan musik, manik matanya yang sibuk menelisik seluruh ruanagn bertemu dengan mata milik Siwon. Ryeowook segera menyadari kalau Siwon juga terlihat sendirian. Sudah seminggu ini dia bekerjasama dengan Siwon. Tak hanya itu, Siwon juga kadang bertanya-tanya tentang sekolah dan hal lainnya. Semua itu membuat Ryeowook akrab dengan Siwon. Tentang kejadian malam itu, Ryeowook merasa wajar kalau Siwon mengatakan dirinya cantik, bukankah Yesung juga begitu tergila-gila dengannya? Hahaha..Lupakan

Siwon tersenyum, Ryeowook membalasnya. Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan mendatangi Siwon.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggeser kursi

"Silahkan"

Ryeowook membenarkan duduknya "Kau sendiri? Tak bergabung bersama mereka?"

"Aku tak mengenal mereka"

"Tapi kau datang?" Ryeowook melepas earphonenya dan mematikan lagu

"mereka mengundangku" Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar jawaban Siwon. Selanjutnya, mereka berdua larut dalam pembicaraan ringan. Untuk sekedar bertukar informasi mengenai makanan-makanan favorit, atau hal menarik di Seoul, atau juga tentang sekolah. Menurutnya, Siwon tidak seperti yang dipikirkan ketiga temannya. Bad boy kata meraka.

.

"Eonni, kami pamit pulang ya"

"Iya. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku" Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu keluar café, pulang sendirian lagi deh. Beginilah jika kekasihmu tidak mempunyai handphone, malam-malam harus pulang sendiri. Terimalah nasibmu Kim Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook!" Siwon datang dari belakang Ryeowook dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya "Aku antar pulang"

Ryeowook terkejut "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Siwon menggeleng "Tidak. Temanku tidak boleh pulang sendirian" Namja itu membawa Ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

Ryeowook masuk ke mobil Siwon dan duduk di jok samping pengemudi "Aku sungguh tidak enak karena selalu merepotkanmu"

Siwon masuk ke mobil lewat sisi kiri "Tapi aku tidak repot"

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalanan Seoul. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya kembali mengobrol. Ryeowook sebenarnya heran, Siwon adalah orang yang baru beberapa hari ini di kenalnya. Tapi dia begitu baik.

.

.

Yesung berjalan menuju rumah Ryeowook. Hari ini ia habiskan untuk kerja part time di sebuah toko. Bagaimanapun Yesung memerlukan keperluan kantor untuk modal melamar pekerjaan nanti. Kerja sudah, mengisi perut juga sudah, sekarang Yesung ingin pulang ke rumah Ryeowook dan menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini.

Sesampai di depan rumah Ryeowook, seperti biasa Yesung langsung menuju balkon yang ada di depan kamar Ryeowook. Yesung lompat ke balkon tersebut, dan membuka jendela kamar Ryeowook. Tapi, jendela itu terkunci! Yesung mencobanya berulang-ulang, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Kalau sudah begitu berarti Ryeowook sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Yesung meloncat ke bawah dan berkeliling ke sekitar rumah. "Kelihatannya memang tidak ada orang" ucap Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Lelah berkeliling di sekitar rumah Ryeowook, Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan malam sebentar. Yah, sekedar melihat-lihat lampion yang dinyalakan di taman atau keramaian lain di kota Seoul malam ini.

.

.

"Jadi besok kau sudah pindah?"

Siwon memutar kemudinya dan mengurangi kecepatan mobil yang di kendarainya "Iya, kalau begitu, aku sekaligus berpamitan padamu"

Kalau dihitung-hitung Siwon baru bersekolah sekitar satu setengah minggu. Pindah sekolah secepat itu, apakah tidak apa-apa? Ryeowook menghitung kembali jari-jarinya untuk memastikan kalau Siwon benar-benar hanya bersekolah di sana selama satu setengah minggu. "Kau yakin hanya bersekolah satu setengah minggu?"

Namja yang sedang fokus menyetir itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Aku yakin kalau besok sudah pindah, tapi aku tak menghitung kalau hanya bersekolah satu setengah minggu"

Ryeowook menepuk dahinya "Benar-benar"

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit saja perjalanan dari café ke rumah Ryeowook, tapi sekarang perjalanan sepertinya menjadi 15 menit. Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat. Dari dalam mobil, tak terdengar hiruk pikuk apapun, lampu-lampu jalanan juga tak terlihat dari jendela mobil.

Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil. Kenapa tidak ada orang? Diliriknya jam ungu yang melingkar di pergelengan tangan kirinya. Jam seperti ini, harusnya orang-orang masih banyak yang beraktivitas, kenapa sekarang sudah sepi? "Siwon, kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

Siwon melepas sabuk pengamannya "Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin memberimu hadiah" tanpa keluar dari mobil, Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya mengambil sesuatu di kursi belakangnya.

Ryeowook hanya duduk sambil melihat Siwon bingung. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa ada hadiah? Hadiah perpisahan maksudnya?

Siwon kembali ke posisi semula sambil membawa sebuah botol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Siwon menyeringai "Hadiah untukmu"

Betapa tekejutnya Ryeowook melihat bahwa botol gelap yang ada di tangan Siwon adalah wine. Siwon membuka segelnya dan meminum sampai setengahnya.

"Kau menyuruhku meminum wine? Aku tidak bisa" kata Ryeowook sambil berusaha menolak.

"Orang kaya, tapi kau tidak bisa meminum wine? Itulah dirimu. Anak polos coba-coba datang ke club malam untuk menghilangkan stress, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau muntah-muntah dengan bau alkohol"

Ryeowook terkejut. Bagaimana Siwon tau kalau beberapa tahun yang lalu Ryeowook pernah datang ke club malam untuk menghilangkan stress?

Awal-awal masuk SMA, Ryeowook memang pernah datang ke club malam. Saat itu ia datang sendiri. Niatnya untuk menghilangkan stress karena eomma dan appa yang selalu bertengkar, karena informasi yang di dapatnya, mabuk-mabukan dapat menghilangkan stress. Konyol memang, tapi pikiran Ryeowook yang sedang gelap, memaksa kakinya untuk datang ke tempat kesialan itu.

Dan dari sanalah, Ryeowook tau bahwa Eunhyuk temanya bekerja di club malam. Malam itu Eunhyuk datang dan membangunkan Ryeowook yang tertidur. Eunhyuk juga mendengarkan curhatan Ryeowook, dan memberinya semangat untuk terus menlanjutkan hidup. Keluarga berantakan bukanlah penghalang bagi seseorang untuk meraih apa yang di inginkannya. Eunhyuk pun begitu, keluarganya tercerai berai dan club malam adalah satu-satunya tempat kerja yang menerima anak di bawah umur untuk di pekerjakan.

Eunhyuk bukanlah wanita penghibur yang menuangkan minuman pada para pelanggan, tapi Eunhyuk hanya membersihkan tempat yang hina itu, saat club tutup menjelang pagi hari.

Samar-samar Ryeowook mulai mengingat wajah Siwon. Salah satu pelanggan club malam itu. Ya! Ingatannya tidak salah, Siwon saat itu duduk di depan meja bar dan melihatnya terus menerus.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan minuman seperti itu" Ryeowook merasakan firasat buruk mengahmpirinya, segera tangannya meraih sabuk pengaman dan melepasnya, namun tangan Siwon mencegahnya "Tidak usah keluar aku tidak melukaimu"

Ryeowook begitu panik saat Siwon mendekatkan botol berisi wine itu ke mulut Ryeowook, Bau alkohol yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menguar kuat, terasa sangat menusuk di indra penciuman Ryeowook, Siwon mencengkram bahu Ryeowook begitu kuat "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau keterlaluan!"

Ryeowook berusaha menaikkan kakinya untuk menendang Siwon menjauh darinya. Tapi tendangan itu begitu lemah saat bau alkohol semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya begitu pusing. Seingatnya bau wine yang diminum appa nya tidak se tajam ini.

"Kau cantik, sejak aku bertemu denganmu, yang terpikirkan olehku hanya memilikimu. Selama ini aku sudah menuruti semua yang kau katakan, dan sekrang aku akan meninggalkan tanda untukmu"

Walau berat, Ryeowook berusaha menahan rasa pusingnya, "Namja gila!" Ryeowook berteriak melontarkan kata-kata itu berharap Siwon menjauh, namun Siwon seakan menulikan telinganya.

Bau alkohol semakin menusuk ketika ujung botol wine itu tapat berada di bawah hidungnya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Ryeowook merapatkan kedua bibirnya agar tak terbuka. Siwon mendorong botol itu lebih keras, Ujung botol dan gigi yang ada di dalam mulutnya sukses menghimpit bibir bagian bawah yeoja itu. Ryeowook terkejut dengan rasa sakit tersebut dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, wine itu masuk juga "Mmmpppp.."

Bisa Ryeowook rasakan wine masuk ke mulutnya, Ryeowook tak berniat menelan tetapi ketika Siwon menyogokkan botolnya, cairan itu masuk juga ke kerongkongannya.

.

.

"Hhhkk" langkah Yesung terhenti. Tiba-tiba perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Kerongkongannya juga seperti terleawati oleh sebuah cairan. Seingatnya dia tidak meminum apapun yang aneh.

"Hoek!" tak lama setelahnya Yesung muntah. Tak ada yang keluar memang, tapi perutnya sangat mual. Mungkin rasanya seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil. Kepala Yesung terasa pusing setelahnya, pandangannya juga sedikit kabur. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah sedang sakit? Yesung duduk di tangga yang ada di taman sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Hoek!" Yesung kembali muntah.

Baiklah, mungkin tubuhnya lelah dan perlu istirahat. Yesung duduk dan bersandar pada handle tangga.

.

.

"Hoek!" Ryeowook memuntahkan cairan itu karena lambungnya menolak.

"Ternyata memang tidak tahan" Siwon menekan tengkuk Ryeowook. Yeoja itu begitu terkejut ketika Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah panik milik Ryeowook. Bau alkohol juga tercium dari mulut Siwon.

Refleks tangan Ryeowook menampar Siwon dan mendorong tubuh berat namja itu ke kursi penumpang belakang. Dengan segera Ryeowook bergerak maju dan mencari tombol untuk membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci. Setelah menekannya Ryeowook bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Sebuah tangan terulur dan mencegahnya "kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Ryeowook hanya sedikit menelan wine tapi efeknya membuat Ryeowook tak tahan lagi. Tanpa berfikir, Ryeowook mengambil botol wine yang di biarkan tumpah dan menyiramkannya pada Siwon, merasa isinya sudah habis, Ryeowook memukulkan botol itu pada kepala Siwon dan menutup pintu mobil.

.

Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari sejauh-jauhnya agar Siwon tak mengikuti. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena terlalu jauh berlari.

"Hoek!" Ryeowook menunduk saat merasakan perutnya kembali mual, kepalanya kembali pusing. Ryeowook sudah tak tahan lagi, rasanya ingin pingsan saja. Tapi kalau pingsan di sini siapa yang akan menolong? Bukankah sangat konyol jika murid SMA yang seorang desainer muda di sekolahnya pingsan di tempat ini? Ryeowook terduduk lemas. Mungkin saatnya pingsan.

Saat Ryeowook bersiap menidurkan dirinya, seorang ahjussi yang sudah tua menghampirinya "Nona, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Ryeowook menunda niatnya untuk pingsan. Seragam ahjussi itu terlihat jelas olehnya. Petugas taman.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Ryeowook

Ahjussi itu menatapnya heran "Kau di dekat taman. Kau mabuk ya?" Ryeowook membuka matanya saat mendengar penjelasan ahjussi itu bahwa ia sedang di taman.

"A-aku, baik-baik saja. Maaf, tadi aku sedikit pusing" Ryeowook berdiri perlahan, namun cara berdirinya linglung khas orang mabuk.

"Nona, kelihatannya kau tidak baik"

"Hhhk.." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya agar suara itu tak terdengar ahjussi tua. Tambah panjang maslahnya jika ia mengatakannya yang sebenarnya. Ryeowook berlari meniggalkan ahjussi yang memandangnya bingung.

Kaki yeoja itu begitu lelah berjalan. Kerongkongannya juga kering dan ingin minum, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan matanya mengantuk. Ryeowook duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menunduk mengusap-usap kakinya

Seorang namja tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya, "Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya. Dapat dilihatnya bahwa yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang lelah adalah Yesung "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau darimana?"

Apapun itu hati Ryeowook langsung tenang karena melihat kedatangan Yesung "A-aku.." Ryeowook kembali menutup mulutnya. Ah, bau alkohol ini begitu menyengat. Bagaiman kalau Yesung mencium baunya?

"mmm.." Ryeowook mengangguk. Yesung berjongkok di depannya "Ayo pulang. Ini sudah larut malam."

"mmmm" mencoba berdiri, sedetik kemudian kepalanya kepalanya kembali pusing dan terduduk.

"Hei, wookie?! Kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung yang panik segera mencengkram bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam tak menjawab.

Yesung mendekatkan hidungnya ke bibir Ryeowook. Indra penciuman Yesung mencium bau aneh dari sana "Kau mabuk?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala sekuat-kuatnya mendengar tebakan Yesung "MMM!"

"lalu?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Penjelasan apa yang harus di berikan Ryeowook ketika eomma dan appa tau hal ini? bagaimana jika Yesung meninggalkannya karena sering keluar malam? Bagaimana jika teman-temannya tau, tentang dia dan Siwon? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatnya ingin berteriak

Yesung jongkok dan menghadapkan punggungnya pada Ryeowook "Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Naiklah ke punggungku"

Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung. apakah punggung itu tidak lelah jika harus menanggung beban orang sepertinya?

Yesung kembali menepuk punggungnya "Ayo naiklah"

Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yesung dan naik ke punggung namja itu. Yesung mengangkat kaki Ryeowook sehingga yeoja itu benar-benar menempel di punggung Yesung. Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung erat. Ryeowook mendekatkan mulutnya ke bagian belakang kepala Yesung dan berbisik di sana "Gomawo oppa.."

Suara Ryeowook terdengar oleh Yesung. namja itu tersenyum dan menoleh ke belakang. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah sang namja ketika tersenyum. Benar-benar tampan.

Tidak salah jika Yesung memang kakak Kyuhyun, karena dulu saat masih kecil, bagi Ryeowook namja tertampan yang pernah ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun. Sekarang itu tak berlaku lagi, yang yang paling tampan adalah namja nya. Yesung.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yesung. Rasa yang sungguh nyaman. Kelak suatu saat nanti, jika ia bisa hidup bersama Yesung, ia janji akan selalu berada di sisi Yesung kapanpun juga.

.

.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya di koridor sekolah. Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba, tapi ada satu urusan lagi yang harus di selelsaikannya.

"Ryeowook! Kau mau kemana? Kau marah? Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali?" teriakan teman-temannya dari belakang membuat Ryeowook risih. Lihat saja! Semua orang yang dilewatinya akan memandang Ryeowook heran.

Ryeowook sampai di depan kelas Siwon, tanpa aba-aba Ryeowook membuka pintu kelasnya. Kim Ryeowook sangat beruntung karena Sonsaengnim di kelas itu sudah keluar rupanya.

"Aku mencari Choi Siwon! Dimana dia?"

Seluruh isi kelas itu diam tak menjawab. Bukannya mereka takut pada Ryeowook, tapi mereka mengabaikan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menelisik ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah bangku kosong di temukannya di dalam ruangan itu.

Ryeowook baru ingat kalau Siwon sudah pindah hari ini. Sial! Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Kau tadi mencari Siwon?" Gadis itu menahan tanagn Ryeowook dengan mata yang begitu menyedihkan. Ryeowook mengangguk.

.

Ryeowook berdiri memandang Seoul dari atas sekolahnya, yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"Kau kenal aku kan? Aku Kim Kibum, teman sekelas Siwon." Kata yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab. Angin yang begitu kuat menerbangkan rambut panjang nan hitam milik yeoja bernama Kibum

"Kau mencari Siwon, pasti ada masalah dengannya"

"Tidak usah perlahan-lahan, jika orang itu ada di sini, aku akan segera menyakitinya habis-habisan"

Kibum menunduk "Maafkan segala yang dilakukan Siwon. Aku tahu, dia memang banyak membuat masalah, tapi aku mohon maafkan dia."

Ryeowook menatap Kibum yang menunduk dihadapnnya "kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Kau siapa?"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam manik mata Ryeowook. "Aku..aku mengatakan padamu karena aku percaya padamu. Jadi selagi aku mempercayaimu, jagalah kepercayaan dariku"

Kata-kata yang begitu dalam keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ryeowook memandang Kibum iba. "Katakanlah, aku akan menjaganya"

Bibir Kibum bergetar, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya. Yeoja itu mulai membuka mulutnya "Aku, begitu mencintai Siwon. Aku tau bagimu ini adalah hal bodoh yang di lakukan yeoja, tapi beginilah perasaanku padanya." Gadis itu menyeka air matanya "Aku minta maaf mewakili perbuatan yang dilakukan Siwon padamu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin pindah dua hari lagi, aku akan mengikuti Siwon. Aku begitu takut jika Siwon jatuh cinta padamu"

Ryeowook membelalak tak percaya. Kenapa ada yeoja yang mencintai seorang Choi Siwon. Ryeowook mulai berpikir kalau Kibum sudah gila

"Jujur, aku mengikutinya bukan hanya karena aku mencintai Siwon, tapi juga ingin meminta pertanggung jawabannya." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar "Aku, memiliki seorang anak darinya"

Ryeowook terkejut mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Benarkah? Benarkah hal itu terjadi? Ryeowook mendekati yeoja berambut hitam itu dan memeluknya. Pelukan untuk seseorang agar hatinya tetap kuat. Ryeowook tak tahu tentang kehidupan seorang Kim Kibum, tak ada yang bisa di ucapkannya untuk sekedar memberi semangat. Kata-kata yang dimilikinya terlalu lemah untuk menguatkan hati Kibum.

"Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Lupakan saja masalah ini" ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk punggung gadis itu.

.

Yeoja yang terlalu kuat, dan namja yang terlalu jahat. Itulah pendapat Ryeowook untuk Kibum dan Siwon. Ketika seseorang yang mecintaimu menunggu kesadaranmu, tapi kau malah berkeliaran mencari cinta yang hanya sekedar memuaskan hawa nafsu. Bukankah itu terlalu tulus?

Terkadang Ryeowook merasa takdir tidak adil dalam menentukan jalan hidup seseorang. Tapi ketika sudah di gariskan, seseorang harus mengikuti garis itu sampai berakhir. Itulah yang dikatakan Eunhyuk beberapa tahun lalu. Ryeowook janji akan selalu mengingatnya dan mengikuti garis takdir itu sampai akhir . termasuk jika memang Yesung adalah garis takdirnya. Ya, Yesung. Ryeowook akan katakan kalau dia begitu mencintai namja itu sesuai dengan garis takdirnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja yang sedari tadi di pikirkannya sedang menunggu Ryeowook di depan rumahnya. Ryeowook berlari dan memeluk namja yang tersenyum itu "Aku mencintaimu oppa, hiduplah bersamaku"

-TBC—

Baiklah, sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mencantumkan reviewer karena saya kan memulai aktivitas hari ini. Gomawo semua readers saya akan balas semua review kalian di chap 9. Gomawo!


End file.
